


A Kitty fanfiction

by Cubi91



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Life Partners, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubi91/pseuds/Cubi91
Summary: I wrote this fanfiction because I really love the Relationship between Kit and Ty. They both deserve so MUCH love.. especially from each other  <3So here's the story of their reunion… and more :)There are 14 chaptersenjoy some Kitty love! :)
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	1. First Declaration

Mina had just woken up. Kit opened an eye and looked at his alarm-clock: 3 :12 A.M. He stood up and went into Mina’s room, trying not to make any noise in order to let Jem and Tessa sleep. He was used to do so; he’d often woken up in the middle of the night and he’d taken care of Mina for Jem and Tessa to take some rest. It was now a routine for them three, like a tacit understanding between them, each one of them waking up during the night like a shift. 

When Kit arrived at the threshold, he stopped and took a deep breath. He moved forward and softly watched Mina in her crib. He was slowly growing fond of her, like she was healing his invisible wounds, wounds Kit wasn’t even aware of. She was making him feel less tormented, more peaceful. 

He took her in his arms, she was still crying, and then she looked at him, her eyes shining with tears.  
‘So Min-Min, you’re having trouble sleeping? Tell me about your bad dream… are you happy here with Tessa and Jem? You know you’re lucky, right? Even I can see that! And I’m hard to please, believe me… it’s hard to trust an adult or even another human being. Tessa and Jem are thoughtful and good people. They welcomed me in their house, like I was, for the first time in my life, part of a family. They’re here if I need it, if I need some advice, some support. And this is priceless.’

Wilhelmina had stopped crying and she was looking at Kit liker she actually understood the importance of what he was telling her and what it meant for him. He smiled at her and slowly put her on the changing table. He took one of the magical feeding bottle Tessa had warmed up earlier and after changing her, took her back in his arms, took the bottle and went sitting in a cozy chair to feed her. Her head lied on his forearm. He was glaring at her and this put a smile on his face. He realized he was telling her more and more thing about himself, like it was the easiest thing on earth. He didn’t want some answer, he just felt the need to talk to her. It was this only option he could think of. Mina didn’t seem to mind. And Kit was very clear from the beginning: it was this or him singing!

She was still staring at him and suddenly, it hit him. He loved her and he was wiling to sacrifice his own life in order to save or protect her. He was surprised by the strongness of this feeling. He already felt some tenderness towards her but never this strong and inevitable need and will of protection. 

Kit’s thoughts tangled inside his head. He was trying to fight them, but they’d all come back to the same point: Ty. He couldn’t help himself. Ty, his Ty, his Sherlock. 

Why things ended this way between them? How things could have gone THAT wrong to the point of not even explaining themselves and not having say goodbye to each other? 

Kit took a glance at Mina and then began staring at the night landscape behind the window. He started to talk again, without thinking about it: ‘you see, my dear Min-Min, sometimes one person can enter your life, out of nowhere, and it’s like this person totally steals your sun. Suddenly, you feel out, lost, as if you’ve lost your horizon and your world feels upside down. It can be scary and upsetting. You don’t understand what’s going on and then, you realized that your sun is still there but another sun, more powerful, more shining and nearer to you than you imagine, has come close and this bigger sun is the reason of all the changes in your world. It made you lost your marks. This sun is a person, someone very dear to you, someone special, who wants to be with you, spend time with you and who sees you for who you really are, who knows your strengths and your weaknesses and who loves you and accepts you for all these parts of you because they make you who you are. I’m not a specialist Mina, far from it, but I think I met my sun… and I lost it. 

Mina made a funny noise. She was staring at Kit as she had the power to ease him. 

‘You understand the importance of the word “sun” don’t you? Ahah, I noticed your reaction when I said it.’

Mina gave him her arms.

‘That’s right, you feel safe, warm, good, in peace. That’s it, that’s exactly what I felt… and now that my sun has disappeared, I’m not warm anymore. I realize how much I miss him and how much I got used to be with him, hang out with him, even tough I wasn’t aware of it. I think about him every minute of every day. He had such an impact on my life, in my heart… in my soul! I can’t forget about him, Mina, how could I…? I said to him that I wished I’d never known him; can you believe it? It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever said in my life and the one with the biggest consequences. I just want one thing: to talk to him, to know that’s he’s okay, to see him. But I know it’s impossible. He… Ty… he’s far away and I can’t do anything about that except trying to forget about him. I say “trying” because I already know I could never forget about him. One can’t forget about a sun. Ty is my sun… at least, he was. And now, I’m cold because he’s not here anymore to warm me up, show me the road and make me feel safe. What a companion I lost!!’

Mina must have feel the change in his tone because a sad look appeared in her eyes.

‘I’m sorry, Min-Min. It’s easier to talk to you... but don’t worry about me. I’m though and I can take the hits. Some are just more hardcore than the others. Everyone has some problems and I know this feeling I told you about has nothing to do with how I felt when I hold you in my arms. You fill my life with so much joy and I’ll do anything to be worthy of your love and your trust. I’ll always be your big bro… and I’ll be there to show you the road, as long and as much as you’ll need me to. And I know that Tessa et Jem will be your two other suns. They’ll never leave you; they’ll always be there for you and to guide you through life. You’ll have two big suns and one little one, more discreet and a little bit more far from you but still there to love you. You are and will always be loved.’

Mina had just finished her meal. Kit put the bottle on the table, and lightly touched Mina’s cheek. She grabbed his finger and didn’t let him go. 

‘Yes Mina, I’ll be there. I will always be there for you.’

He walked through the room until she went back to sleep. He was caressing her hairs. After a long time, he heard her breath and put her back in her crib, lighted the nightlight and her favorite lullaby went on. 

‘Sleep tight little angel.’

Kit stayed a little bit and watched her sleep. Then, he went back to the door and closed it softly. He went back to his room, still trying not to make any noise and went to bed. He couldn’t sleep, he was thinking about what he told to Mina. It was the first he told anyone about how Ty made him feel. He felt surprisingly good and felt even lighter. Mina knows and will always know the importance of Ty for him, in his life. His sun, his Ty. 

Kit finally fell asleep without knowing that Jem, who heard Mina too, had come from his bedroom to his daughter’s in order to take care of her and had heard, despite himself, Kit’s confession. He hadn’t dare come inside the room to respect Kit’s privacy. 

From the other side of the hall, Jem couldn’t sleep. He heard everything Kit felt, and his heart ached when he heard the pain in his voice when he talked about Ty. Jem had been touched by his words, their depth and their meaning. People are sometimes more honest when they say thing thinking nobody is listening to them. Now Jem knew Kit’ secret and he swore to never betray him. This confession explained so many reactions Kit had had since he’d known him and Jem’s desire to love him and protect him went stronger and deeper. 

‘You’ll find your sun back, my son. I promise you.’

Jem turned around in the bed and watched Tessa sleep. He closed his eyes and let the sweet light of subconscious in.


	2. the first letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit realized Something :)
> 
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm translating my fanfiction from french (my mother tongue) to English so I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

_Dear Ty_

_I don’t know how to express how sorry I am. I wish I could have explained the reason for my departure with Jem and Tessa and why I didn’t say goodbye. It was too hard, I couldn’t stand the situation between us, all the misunderstandings. I chose to run and not to face you…_

_I regretted my decision as soon as I left L.A. I think about you every day, about our friendship. But was it friendship? I recall the events of that night, at Lake Lynn. I said that I loved you and you didn’t answer me. You were thinking about Livvy. I get that, she was – she is – your twin sister, she’s a part of you. I just couldn’t find the strength to face you and handle your rejection. I’ve never felt the way I feel about you in my entire life before. Please forgive me, Ty. I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye or explaining… I lov-_

Kit crumpled the letter and threw it inside the garbage can. He dropped the pen on the desk and put his hands around his head. He couldn’t move and didn’t know what to do. He stayed like that for a long time. Then, he stood up and grabbed the letter back from the trash. He unwrinkled it and dropped it on the pile, in his cupboard, with all the others.

This has been his routine for the last few months. He wrote Ty some letters, threw them, take them back and kept them like a treasure. Maybe one day he’ll send one, two… maybe one day he’ll send them all. But he wasn’t ready yet. All he could think about was Ty, he wanted to see him, talk to him, but he was afraid to be rejected again. Writing his feelings down the paper was easier, Kit was aware of it. He was feeling powerless. Suddenly, he heard Tessa calling him for lunch. He looked at his cupboard one last time, made sure his secret was safe and went downstairs.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Jem gave him an odd glance, like pride and pity at the same time. Kit didn’t understand. After lunch, Kit and Jem went outside for their afternoon training. Jem was teaching him demonology, languages, Shadowhunters’ history and the Law.

‘The Law is hard, but it’s the law!’ What a fraud! Kit thought whenever he heard this sentence. For him, it’s was just a way, for Shadowhunters, to justify their wrongdoings and their archaic and retrograde mentality. Sometimes, he remembered the talk he had with Julian about autism and the look on Julian’s face when he heard about the condition. Kit learned that day that it was taboo for the Clave, and that Ty’s “difference” could be dangerous for him one day. Since this moment, Kit had held a grudge against the Law.

Kit, who never was a good student, surprisingly always listened to Jem and asked him all sorts of questions. Jem was very patient. Kit struggled to learn all the demons’ names, their traits and their weaknesses. When he was in L.A, Ty told him once that Emma had the same learning difficulties and now, whenever he’d remember this, he’d feel better.

Jem also trained Kit to fight. Kit was feeling more and more confident, especially when he was holding a sword.

-How are you Kit? Jem ask nicely

-I'm good. Some courses are boring, and I don’t see the point of learning them but I’m trying my best! I still have a hard time with all the demonic languages because, to me, they all seem the same. I’m not a fan of Greek or Latin either. However, I love the Pirate language! It’s inspiring. I’m sure Will loved it too! It’s a “rebel” thing, don’t you think?

Kit had a wide smile on his face and Jem was laughing.

-yes, Will was always eager to learn. He always had a book in his hands. He was one of the smartest people I’ve ever met in my very long life, let aside the Silent Brothers, of course.

-I’m not surprised! Tessa is the second one, isn’t she?

-You’re smart. Yes, Tessa loves reading as much as Will did.

Jem stopped speaking and glanced at the horizon, like he always did when talking about Will.

-you know you have that odd look on your face when you talk about him? You have a frank smile, but you seem sad at the same time. It’s strange.

Kit seemed concerned.

-I’ve always considered Will like a brother, he’s the best part of my soul and I’ll love him until the day I die. It’s the strength of the _parabatai_ bond. You can’t understand how powerful it is until you feel it inside the very core of your body. Have you ever thought about getting one?

-no… I mean… one day, I thought maybe…

Kit didn’t finish his sentence.

-now it’s your turn to be sad. Is this about what happened in L.A? I don’t want to pry, it’s up to you to talk about it. Remember that, here, with us, you can be yourself and Tessa and I will always be there if you need us. When I asked how you were today, I wasn’t talking about your training, I wanted to know how you were feeling, on the inside. You can trust us, if you want to talk, we’re here and we won’t judge you, never. We know your personal history and our deepest desire is for you to be happy and whole.

-oh! Kit answered. He was touched. Well… I’m good. You know, I’m getting used to the house, to be with you and evolve with all three of you. Jem was looking at him, like he looked at him during lunch. -but are you happy? -why are you asking me this? I don’t know what to say. All my life, I’ve never been happy. And I’ve never found stability anyway. Here, I found some. It’s like you gave me a place, without even thinking about it. Just because I’m me. Then yes, because of you, I feel I could be happy. That’s all I can say for now. About L.A, I don’t know what you already know but I still find it difficult to express my feelings. Thank you for your support, I’m very lucky and it means a lot to me. As soon as I put some words on my feelings, I’ll tell you. I know I can trust you and Tessa.

Jem was now looking at Kit with pride in his eyes. He came near him and hold him in his arms. Kit was surprised but he sighed, then relaxed and accepted the embrace.

-you’ve just answered my question. You spoke with you heart and I thank you for that. We’ll do whatever we can for you to feel like a part of our family. Nobody and nothing could change how Tessa and I feel about you.

Jem felt Kit nodding against his shoulder. He stepped aside and gave him a little smile.

-now, let’s go back to the training. Today, I’m going to teach you the use of Japanese weaponry. It could be very dangerous if misused.

-yes, I bet! Kit and Jem share a smile and then, they headed to the training area.

Kit wasn’t focused. He was thinking about Ty, the Enclave, the parabatai bond. Kit had never talked to anyone about becoming Ty’s _parabatai_ before. He knew it was Livvy’s wish but her death, and her failed resurrection, put an end to it. After that, he’d never found the courage to talk to Ty about it. The last months with Ty were full of affliction, suffering and worries about Ty. He wouldn’t have built this kind of relationship with anyone else than him. At that time, as he was processing the idea, a part of him rejected it, as his relationship with Ty was supposed to be something else, something bigger. Now, he just felt awkward about this. He was beginning to understand why the _parabatai_ bond was not a good idea. He wanted to be more to Ty.

Suddenly, the weapon came close to his head and took a step back.

-you’re not into our fight… Jem said. I can feel you’re elsewhere.

-yes, I’m sorry. I understand now why I must stay focused when we’re actually fighting with real Japanese sabers.

Jem gave him a big smile then attacked Kit with the saber again. Kit didn’t even move and fell on his knees, short-breathed.

-still not in the fight, Jem. I’m wasting your time today, I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m literally in another continent.

Jem dropped the weapon on the ground and came close to Kit again.

-whatever happened in L.A, I promise you it’ll be different here. Let’s call it a day, I could scalp you and Tessa would be mad. Je

m put a hand to his shoulder and Kit smiled shyly while they headed to the cottage together, slowly.

Jem went to kiss Tessa and Mina, in the living room and Kit went upstairs to take a shower. He felt different, as he had understood something very important. After his shower, he put some clothes on, noticing for the first time a change in his body. He was in more good shape than before. His shoulders and his abdomen were larger, and his muscles were more apparent.

He lied on his bed and let his spirit go… he remembered his first encounter with Ty, a boy with a knife in his hand, how he was struck by his beauty then. He remembered his first rune, their long discussions on the roofs, the night on the beach where Ty held him in his arms, willingly, for the first time and what he felt on the inside… it was like he was where he was supposed to, making one with Ty. And then, finally, he remembered Lake Lynn, the shame he felt. Lying in his bed, he realized something. He was mad at Ty because he didn’t respond to his confession, but Kit couldn’t understand how he was feeling. He had lost his sister a second time and he would lose her every time she’d appeared to him. Each time, it would be an incredible relief, an endless happiness and then, each time, it would be like a new death, over and over and over…

Kit felt a rush all over his body. He had to write to Ty and explain everything… he couldn’t go on like this. He got up, sat at his desk, take a sheet of paper and a pen and started to write, as his life depended on it.

_Dear Ty,_

_Since I left L.A, I wrote you a letter every day. But I’ve never posted them. This one is the one, the first and only one I’ll send you. I’m sorry for leaving you like that, without even saying goodbye. It was the hardest decision I had to make in my life. It’s been a couple of months, but I still regret letting things like this between us._

_I want you to know that I’m thinking about you._

_Also, I want to explain why I reacted like I did. When we were at Lake Lynn, I tried to stop you from resurrecting Livvy. In fact, I tried to stop you as soon as you told me about the idea. I felt your sorrow and, even if I couldn’t know what it was like to lose a sibling, I could understand the pain. But I couldn’t tell you because I was afraid you would fell apart and wouldn’t be able to get back on your feet. I wanted you not to feel any more sorrows and I couldn’t go against your will to perform necromancy, even if it killed me to see you act and feel that way. Just before Livvy’s resurrection, I begged you to stop and told you I loved you. I still feel the same way today. You probably heard me that day, but you didn’t listen. You only thought about Livvy and that’s what you said. I was hurt and I thought I didn’t mean anything to you._

_So, I let my anger speak and that’s why I told you I wished I’ve never known you. I couldn’t have been more wrong. You’re the closest person to my heart and the one who gave me support and confidence to go on with my life and be a good Shadowhunter. Without you, I wouldn’t be the man I am today, and I wouldn’t know what it feels like to love somebody. Because I love you, Ty._

_I acted badly because I didn’t understand how Livvy’s fail resurrection would affect you for the rest of your life. You will lose her every time she’ll appear to you, and you’ll have to carry this weight with you for the rest of your life. I couldn’t feel what you felt and for that, I’m asking for your forgiveness._

_You gave me more in a few months than fifteen years with my father. I can’t forget everything we share in L.A. I’m writing you this letter because I couldn’t tell you in person. When we were still in touch, I didn’t know how strong my feelings for you were. I hope you’ll be able to forgive my anger and my words. I didn’t mean anything I said to you that night. I know you find it hard to understand why people don’t always mean what they say, but I’m begging you to believe me._

_If I had the chance to do it all over again, I would do things differently and I wouldn’t spoil the chance to know you, get used to being near you and love you._

_Kit_

_Ps: Julian told me you left for the Scholomance. I hope you’re adjusting well there. I know it’s not easy for you to meet new people, but keep in mind that these people are lucky to meet you and have the chance to get to know you. Take care._

Kit read his letter again and put it in a envelop. He asked himself where to send it. He knew the Blackthorns received mundane mail in L.A and maybe he could send the letter directly to Ty, via the Institute. He hesitated for a few seconds and then wrote the address:

Mr Tiberius Blackthorn

Los-Angeles Institute

EastRoad Cliff

90211 LOS ANGELES -CA –

United States

And PRIVATE on the left.

He hoped no other Blackthorn would read the letter before Ty. He put a stamp on the envelop – how _mundane_ \- and went downstairs.

He told Jem and Tessa he would go for a walk. Tessa raised an eyebrow, then smiled at him and said: “don’t do anything stupid!”

-‘not my style! Kit answered, bursting out laughing.

He then walked down to the village, taking his time. When he arrived at the post office, he hesitated a few seconds before posting the letter. He stayed still for a few minutes and then, went back to the cottage, light-hearted and happy. For the first time in his life, he knew he was heading to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be from Ty's POV :)


	3. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty reads Kit's letter… :)  
> enjoy!

The L.A Institute was very quiet. Tavvy was already asleep, Dru was watching a horror movie and Helen and Aline were reading in the library. Mark and Cristina had planned to spend the night with Kieran and Julian and Emma were travelling around the world. They were enjoying themselves and at the moment, they were staying in the Noumea Institute in Tahiti.

When Ty arrived, he was surprised because he remembered the Institute as a place all but quiet. Everybody was always busy and in speed, like they were all little bees. Ty hadn’t planned to come so soon. He was just getting used to the Scholomance and for a few days now, he wanted to go home and see his family.

He dropped his bag on the ground, pulled his earphones down and took a few steps. Then he heard a noise and saw Helen rushing towards him.

-Ty! what a wonderful surprise! Helen said. Everybody is going to be so happy to see you! You look great.

She came close to him and held him lightly. Ty only trusted a few people and nearly all of them were family. However, Ty never spent much time with Helen and even if they bonded over the last few months, he didn’t feel too good about the embrace. He stepped aside and Helen looked at him with tenderness. She knew her brother and she loved him for who he was.

-how long are you staying with us? Asked Helen. Dru and Tavvy are gonna be so excited to see you again!

-I can stay a couple days. Is everyone okay? Any news from Julian and Emma?

Ty was looking around him.

-yes! They’re writing us regularly. They write to you too?

-yes. In their letters, they describe me all the animals they encounter, and Julian send me some sketches to. It’s awesome. I hanged them in my room at the Scholomance. I really liked the photos from Tahiti, though. It seems really beautiful out there.

-Indeed. They’re lucky. What about you? How are you? Do you enjoy being at the Scholomance?

-yes, I’m learning a lot of things. The school is pretty much how I expected it. I saved a baby Carpathian lynx a while ago. Her name’s Irene.

-you did WHAT? Helen asked alarmed. Be careful Ty, it can be dangerous.

-she won’t attack me; she sleeps next to me. I saved her. I didn’t bring her here because I don’t think she could have stand travelling by portal. I let her with someone I trust. He’s scared of her, but he’ll feed her.

-okay, if you say so. You’ll show me a picture of it eventually?

Ty looked surprised but he nodded slowly. They stayed quiet for a minute and then, they looked to the same direction: Aline was coming towards them.

-Ty! It’s so good to see you! The kids are gonna be glad!

She stood close to Ty but didn’t hold him. Ty always felt awkward when Aline was there because she was confident and quite impressive, even though she was also kind and loving, especially when she was with Helen.

-yes! That’s what I said! Helen reacted with a smile. Tomorrow morning, I’ll make some pancakes! It’s gonna be so fun!

-okay, Ty replied, softly. He didn’t stare directly at Aline and Helen, but he was looking forward to meeting Tavvy and Dru again and sharing a breakfast with them.

He then said: ‘I’m going to be, it wasn’t a very good trip.’

-take care Ty, said Aline, nicely.

-and good night, Helen added.

Ty waved at them, grabbed his backpack and went to his bedroom upstairs. When he arrived in the hall, he came across Kit’s old room and he felt so tired instantly, like he was carrying a huge weight on his shoulders. Being in the Institute brought back a lot of memories. He looked at Kit’s door, took the fidget in his pocket and stayed still for a few minutes, alone in the hall. He heard Tavvy’s steady breath and the movie from Dru’s bedroom. A lot of memories came across his mind : the first few months after her mother’s death, Emma’s presence and kindness, training sessions, his uncle Arthur and the way he treated him, the Dark War… and then, the years after that : Julian taking care of them all, all the time spend with Livvy, his sister, his twin. And finally, Kit’s arrival and the new balance the three of them managed to find.

He felt a pain in his chest, but he didn’t understand why. He turned around and went to his own bedroom quickly. He closed the door and took a deep breath. He looked at his room. Nothing had changed since he left. The room was clean, the air pure and fresh and his books were at the same place. He saw a letter on his desk. He came near his desk and the feeling in his chest increased. He took the envelop and immediately recognized Kit’s handwriting. He began shivering. He put the letter back on his desk and sat on the bed. He lied down and closed his eyes. He tried to calm down, but he was feeling sick.

-why don’t you open it? Ty flinched. It was Livvy’s voice. He opened his eyes and saw her. She was standing in front of him and was staring at him. 

-you didn’t even send him one letter since you’re at the Scholomance. Now, he’s making the first move and you’re not gonna seize this chance to know what he has to say? Livvy asked. Aren’t you curious about the letter?

-of course, I am. I just want to tear the envelop apart and read Kit’s letter. But at the same time, I’m scared. I need a minute to calm down. I didn’t expect it, that’s all. You know I wrote him tons of letters, but I never dared sending them to him.

-I know. You wrote to everybody except him. When I was alive, the both of you were inseparables. I watched you the night you resurrected me, and I felt a tension between the two of you. I wondered if it was because of me or if something else happened…?

-I… Ty hesitated. I still can’t understand what happened between Kit and I that night. I planned to resurrect you soon after your death and, Kit agreed to help me, but as soon as he understood how determined I was that night, he tried to keep me out of it. And I didn’t understand why or why he changed his mind. He knew how important it was for me. Bringing you back to life was this only thing which kept me from getting mad. Because I knew you’ll be back and that everything will be okay again. How do things could have gone that much out of control? He told me he wished he’d never met me, and he flied to England with Tessa and Jem without even saying – me- goodbye. I can’t forget the look on his face when he gave me your locket back. He was so angry, he scared me… I don’t…

Ty’s voice broke down and he remained silent.

-Ty, Livvy said, softly. I know you better than you know yourself and I think Kit knows you well too. He must have had a good reason to write you, considering how things ended between you two, don’t you think?

-you must be right…

-did you tell him all these things? Does HE know what’s on your mind?

-I thought he understood… he knows me, you told me yourself!

-because you let him in. Don’t forget you’re both fifteen. Maybe he doesn’t understand his own reactions something either… maybe the letter will answer your questions. You’ve got nothing to lose and I even dare to say you have a lot to gain.

Livvy was still staring at Ty, who lifted his head up and maintained eye contact. He had a sad and anxious look on his face. He then looked aside and sighed. He waited, got up and went back to his desk. He teared the envelop up and began reading the letter. Livvy was reading it too above Ty’s shoulder. Ty’s hands began to shiver again. He didn’t understand the reaction in his body. He stayed quiet after finishing the letter, he couldn’t move, and he glanced at Livvy, who was staring at him.

-what did I tell you? He lov… Livvy stopped talking because of Ty’s absence of reaction. He stood still; his fingers clenched on the letter. He looked desperate and confuse.

-I don’t… he understood… you, our twin’s bond… he understood everything! Ty’s shivering became more and more intense and he didn’t have any control over his body.

-he perfectly described my feelings since your death, Ty resumed. He understood I feel like having lost a piece of my soul. I don’t know what to say, what to do!

Ty was helpless. He grabbed his earphones and put them on. Even without music, he already felt better. Livvy waited patiently. After a few minutes, Ty began to calm down.

-Ty-Ty, you just have to ask you one question: do you feel something for Kit? It’s as simple as that. How do you feel when you’re thinking about him? He told you he loved you. He couldn’t be more straightforward. He explained and apologized. You have to make the next move and be honest. Ask yourself if you feel like he feels.

-I… don’t know. I’ve never loved someone; besides my family. I don’t know the feeling. I’m asking myself if Sherlock can really survive without his Watson. He accepted me for who I am and, without even thinking about it, and I let him in. Being with you and Kit was the best time of my life. And then you left… and my world went upside down. I didn’t want to believe it, I didn’t want to grieve and that’s why I planned to bring you back to life. Kit was there for me and I understand know that without his support I couldn’t have done what I did. He’s been my closest friend and I felt comfortable with him… but was it love?

-you don’t ask yourself the good questions. Just look at how your body is reacting when you think about him.

Livvy came near Ty. She tried to hold his shoulder, but she didn’t feel anything.

-It’s rare to find someone who cares about you the way Kit does. Let your emotions speak, close your eyes, take a deep breath and tell me what you see.

Ty closed his eyes. The shivering was more and more sporadic. He stood still, his breathing slowed down and got steadier. When he opened his eyes again, the shivering was gone.

-I saw Kit. He was staring at me, with his deep blue eyes. I felt him thorough my body. He was there, with me.

Livvy gave him a frank smile.

-You were there too, Ty added. You were smiling at me like you always did when you were alive. You’re the best part of me... and you always will be.

Livvy’s face brightened and she gave Ty his most beautiful smile.

-you and Kit share a deep connection. After reading the letter, I can tell his feelings for you are as deep as your feelings for him. You just needed to find it out by yourself. Now, what are you gonna do Ty? You have to understand that you can’t spend the rest of your life with a lynx and a ghost. You have to bond with real people, people who can make you a better person, a better fighter, a better Shadowhunter. You have to learn to live for yourself… and BE alive.

Ty was now totally relaxed and smiled shyly.

-you’re right Livvy. I need to talk to him. i understand, it's all clear now! There are things you can’t tell in writing. You have to tell them out loud and face to face. I’m gonna write him and asked for a meeting. We will meet again Livvy… can you imagine?

-yes Ty! I wouldn’t had pushed your boundaries if I wasn’t sure Kit deserved your love. He made a mistake and apologized. Now, you both have to move on and be honest. You deserve to be happy… and so does Kit. You just have to seize your chance.

-yes, I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna write him. Thank you Livvy! THANK YOU.

Ty was still holding the letter. He wished he could hold Livvy in his arms. He felt life a newborn duckling, discovering the word: amazed and happy. He folded the letter and carefully put in his pocket. He sat down at his desk, took a few deep breaths and began writing: 

_Dear Kit_

_I can’t imagine how difficult it must have been for you to write me that letter. I thank you for it. I’ve just finished it and my body reacted before my head._

_I couldn’t believe you had written me, and I was shivering all along. Your words deeply touched me and that was exactly what I needed to. You have the most beautiful handwriting. It suits you Kit. Christopher…_

_If you like, we can meet, wherever you want, to discuss. I’m very miserable about how things ended between us and as far as I know from reading you letter, so are you. I’m sorry for hurting you too. I didn’t mean any of it. I hope we’ll be able to see each other soon to talk._

_I’ll be waiting for your answer._

_I’m in L. A for a few days but my family send me my mail on regular basis, so we’ll be able to stay in touch even if I’m back at the Scholomance._

_Yours dearly,_

_Ty_

Ty read his letter again. He looked at Livvy, who was watching outside the window. He put a stamp on the envelop, wrote Kit’s address in England on the front and let it on his desk. He went lying on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He knew Livvy was watching over him during his sleep and felt that Kit was watching over his dreams.


	4. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit is talking to Livvy and Tessa :)
> 
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter : the reunion!

Kit was studying the Codex. He heard Tessa from the living room: “you’ve got a letter Kit!”

Kit stood up and rushed downstairs. He’s never received any mail. What it a respond from Ty? He slowed down and tried behaving « cooler » upon arriving in the living room. Tessa grinned at him. She was cleaning the baby bottle and Mina was staring at her, all smile. Kit’s heart softened.

-“you said I received a letter?” Kit asked. “Do you know where it comes from?”

-“I put it on the table. I think it’s coming from L.A.”, answered Tessa.

She looked at Kit who looked away quickly.

Kit saw the letter, took it and instantly recognized the handwriting. He felt like a lightning bolt all through his body. He couldn’t believe it. He stood still for a minute and moved towards the stairs while saying a quiet “thank you” to Tessa, whose brows raised.

-“your brother is rather surprising don’t you think?” Tessa said while rocking Mina, back and forth.

Mina made a strange noise and laughed.

-“he’ll talk to us when he’s ready.” Tessa spoke very softly, with affection. “Kit, you’re a Herondale indeed.”

Kit rushed into his room. He knew he should have stayed a little longer with Tessa and Mina. Jem was on a secret mission and Kit didn’t want Tessa to feel lonely. He swore to himself to spend the afternoon with them after reading the letter.

Kit knew he was holding Ty’s answer and he couldn’t wait anymore. It’s was – at the moment – the most important thing for him. He lied down on his bed and unfolded the letter. He took his time to read it and read it a second time, just to be sure. He put the letter aside, grabbed a pillow and screamed in it. He couldn’t believe it. Ty was as miserable as he was. He could imagine his pain and all the emotions Ty had to go through while writing the letter. He felt his heart aching.

He thought about Ty calling him Christopher. Nobody had ever called him by his whole name because he didn’t like it. However, coming from Ty, it didn’t bother him. He even felt touched by this special treatment. Ty really was different from the others. Yes, Kit thought, HE could call him Christopher…

Kit felt relieved and free like a bird. Now, there was just one problem: how could he and Ty meet again? Kit lived in Devon and Ty was at the Scholomance, or at the L.A Institute. Kit thought about all the Blackthorns happy to see Ty back, even for a short time. Kit was looking for a more practical way to contact Ty. They really did have a lot to talk about.

Suddenly, he felt a presence. He looked up and saw Livvy floating a few feet away.

-“so you read Ty’s letter huh?” Livvy asked. “I’m glad he managed to write back because he was in shock when he read YOUR letter. I was scared and worry about him. However, after reading it, he understood something. We talked about it.”

-“yes, I was thinking how difficult it must have been for him to write this letter too!” Replied Kit. “He wants us to meet and talk about it and there’s nothing else I want more, however I don’t know how to… do you have any ideas?”

-“no, but I’ll find something. I came here to tell you I’m happy for you and Ty. He deserves someone like you… you understand him, and you accept him for who he is. For Ty, that’s the most important thing". Don’t hurt him or I’ll you hunt you down.”

-“I wrote him that I loved him. I meant it. I’ve never felt anything like it, for anyone, before and since I’ve known Ty, I always put him first, even before myself. I feel a strong bond between us since the first time we met. I remember it perfectly; he was holding a knife to my throat and all I could think about was how beautiful he was. You understand the irony? So, you have my word that I’ll do my best to protect him and make him happy.”

Livvy looked pleased and nodded.

-“then, answer him quickly, he’s going round in circles like his Carpathian lynx”

-“I’m looking for a w….wait his WHAT??? He adopted a Carpathian lynx? But, but BUT!!!!!” Kit was looking at Livvy. He felt really concerned. “I know he loves animal but still… he has to be careful. I suppose we’ll talk about it when we meet.”

-“he saved its life and Irene – that’s its name- felt it so there’s a very strong bond between the two of them. I think that’s what he’s gonna say to you too. You know how fond of animals he is.”

-“yes, I just worry about him, that’s all. This isn’t some ants… we’re talking about a lynx!” Kit was breathing heavily.

-“yes, I know and as I told you a minute ago, Irene won’t touch him. And you don’t have to worry about Ty anymore because now, you’re here and that’s all that matters. Livvy glanced at Kit who looked lost. “You said you were looking for something? You didn’t finish your sentence.”

-“I’m looking for an easier way to contact him. Letters are awesome, it’s very poetic and ‘old age’ but we have to find a way to communicate more rapidly. Maybe by e-mails or by phone?” Kit began to calm down a little.

-“he’s in L.A right now so you can send him an e-mail. He’s gonna back to the Scholomance in a few days. Or send him a text, it’s easier!”

-“okay. I’ll do that. Does he still have the same number?” asked Kit.

-“no. Here’s his number. “

Livvy gave him the phone number and stared at Kit.

-“why are you staring at me like that?” Kit asked.

-“because you’re literally glowing. You look like a blond Magnus right now.”

Kit blushed because, to him, it was a compliment to be compared to Magnus. He shyly smiled back at Livvy and said:

-“your brother makes me feel like this.”

-“I know, and that’s why I’m smiling too. He deserves to be happy and so do you… that’s what I told him too.”

Kit blushed again, then Livvy waved at him and disappeared.

Kit was alone again. He jumped on his bed, grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. He’d never felt so happy in his life. He took his phone and wrote Ty a text:

_Dear Ty, Livvy came to see me today, right after finishing reading your letter. She gave me your phone number._

_It’s new, which means you got rid of the old one and, therefore, you don’t have The Black Volume of the Dead anymore. H_

_ow do you feel about that? We’ll talk about it when we see each other again. Because I want to see you more than anything! I’m looking for a way to see you more easily but for now, we can text._

_Afterall, it’s the 21 st century… technology can be a good thing, even for Shadowhunters! _ _😉_

_take care ! xoxo._

_Kit._

_Ps: I’m still signing Kit but you, you can call me Christopher…_

He put his phone down and went downstairs to spend some time with Tessa and Mina. When he arrived in the living room, Tessa was lying on the couch, reading a book, with a plaid on her. She was so caught up in her book she didn’t hear Kit coming. Mina was taking a nap. Kit came close to Tessa; he didn’t want to scare her. She looked up and smiled at him, as always. Kit never got tired of her smiles.

He thought about Tessa’s children, how she must had raised them. It was another time. Kit wanted to ask Tessa about Will, but he couldn’t go through with it because he didn’t want to upset her. He knew Will was Tessa’s children’s father and Jem’s _parabatai,_ but he never really understood how deep and strong the bond between the three of them was. Maybe, one day, he’ll know. But today wasn’t the day, and Kit could feel it.

Tessa make some space in order for Kit to come sit next to her. He then took the plaid to him. He loved their complicity.

-“is that a good book?” Asked Kit

-“it’s a love story” answered Tessa

-“that’s new!” said Kit, laughing

-“why are you saying this?” asked Tessa.

She was looking at Kit, with a smile on her face

-“you’ve already read like a billion of them!” answered Kit

-“each story is different. Some are more well-written then others, that’s for sure!”

-“I bet! Is this love story somehow different from the others?”

-“not so much… the main character is falling in love, but he struggles with his feelings because he doesn’t understand them. He doesn’t know who to talk to about them and feels lonely, like he’s trapped in his own head.”

-“this sounds familiar and summers up about all the love stories ever written in the world since the beginning of time!” answered Kit. “Have you seen Romeo + Juliet?”

-“no, but I read that book,” answered Tessa. “And THEY understood their feelings for each other very well. They just couldn’t make their families understand them as well.”

Kit grinned. He agreed with Tessa on this one. He just added:

-“you know, maybe this character you talked to me about has trust issues? Maybe he was stabbed in the back or couldn’t completely trust someone else and that fear is too overwhelming to think about something else?”

-“it’s possible, yes.”

Tessa had closed her book and was staring at Kit, half serious and half laughing. She added:

-“I find it sad, for a human being, even if it’s a character, to feel that way. Nobody’s all alone, we can always find someone who’ll listen or a shoulder to cry on if we’re a little open to others… after all “To forget a friend is sad. Not everyone has had a friend.”

-“oh! You’re quoting the little Prince!” Said Kit, with a smile

-“yes! have you seen the movie?” asked Tessa

-“no, but I read the book,” answered Kit, now laughing. “You know, sometimes, it’s hard to be open to others like you said. Sometimes we found a person we thought we could trust, and the fall can be quite terrible”

-“it’s also true but life is not just bad relationships and betrayals. It’s important to keep the good things in mind. Sometimes, we just need a sign, a presence because one meeting, one person can change our lives.”

Kit seemed confused by Tessa’s answer. He felt like she was reading through him…. Because it was exactly how he felt about Ty. But how could he tell her? Or Jem? He still felt impressed by them and didn’t feel ready to tell them about his feelings for Ty. One day he would. He just needed a little more time. Finally, he said:

-“you’re probably right, Tessa. Sometimes it takes a little while to be able to trust somebody like that.”

He glared at her and she nodded lightly. They understood each other without really talking and Kit felt warmth in his heart. She leaned towards Kit and kissed him on his forehead.

-“you’re staying a little bit with me?”

-“okay. Maybe I’ll find a good book too and we’ll find out together about your lonely character and his faith,” said Kit. “Maybe he’ll find somebody to talk to…”

-“I’m not so sure about that! But we will see! “ Tessa answered. “And about the books, as you can see, I have a lot of them, so I’ll gladly select a few for you.”

-“thank you. I’m gonna take a nap now.”

Tessa nodded, smiled at him and re-opened her book. Kit lied down on the couch and closed his eyes. They stayed a long time like this, sharing this quiet time together. They weren’t talking but they understood each other perfectly and their bond, already strong, deepened a little bit more.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally… the reunion
> 
> We also get a glance at Magnus, Alec and Chairman Meow ^^
> 
> enjoy!

_Christopher, I got your text. I’m heading back to the Scholomance tomorrow, but we can go on with texts because you’re right, it’s easier._

_Livvy told me you worry about me because of Irene. Don’t’, she’ll never attack me._

_I’ll be looking for a way to meet you too, maybe I’ll find some answers in the Scholomance’s library._

_Talk to you soon. Ty._

Kit was reading Ty’s text again and again. He didn’t know what to answer to the text he received days ago. Ty was probably back to the Scholomance now. Kit felt sick and lost. He’s felt so close to Ty at one point and now, he was feeling very far away. Hours became days and Kit’s mood darkened. Jem was back home and they resumed their daily training, but Kit wasn’t focused at all. His mood totally depended on Ty and he felt powerless. He couldn’t fight his feelings, and everything was, eventually and at some point, coming back to Ty. He isolated himself more and more and Jem and Tessa didn’t understand Kit’s swing moods.

A few days after receiving the first text, Kit received a second one:

_h_ _ow are you? I’m back at the Scholomance and Irene seems happy to see me back. Tell me you’re okay. Ty._

Kit then received a picture of Ty with his lynx, which was truly beautiful. Kit was shocked. In the picture, Kit had his headphones around his neck, and he had a shy smile on his face. Kit noticed changes in Ty’s body. He grew up and grew stronger. He looked tired but well balanced. His room was filled with sketches. Ty was in his bubble. His hand was on Irene’s coat. It was a beautiful picture. Kit answered:

_Your lynx is giving me a weird look. ‘seems kinda fair, it doesn’t know me._

_Tell it about me and tell it I’m a friend._ _😉_ _Ty, you’re very beautiful. I’ve always noticed that about you._

_I didn’t give you any news because I was sad to be unable to see you._

_As soon as find something, I’ll tell you._

_Be careful with Irene’s claws._

_Kit._

Before sending the message, Kit changed “Kit” to “Christopher” and this thought put a smile on his face. He was slowly getting used to the change.

Ty answered always immediately:

_Christopher, Irene already knows about you and she knows she’s gonna meet you one day too._

_Don’t worry, she doesn’t get grumpy unless she’s hungry._

_Send me some news from time to time and tell me about your life in Devon._

_Everything about Watson is interesting.  
Ty _

Then, from this day, Kit began to tell Ty about his life with Jem and Tessa and Mina, his training. And he sent some pictures too, however he was never alone in them. After a few weeks, during lunch, Jem gave them some news:

-“I have to go to the Scholomance tomorrow to talk to Jia Penhallow about the current situation. She’s trying to find some answers. She worries about the situation in Idris and it seems that my past as a Silent Brother can help in a way, even if I don’t really know how to feel about that. I’ll ask Magnus to open a portal tomorrow.”

-“That’s good” said Tessa. “Max and Rafe will be able to play with Mina.” She was looking forward to meeting Magnus, Alec and their children again.

-“What about me?” asked Kit.

-“you can come with me. After all, it’s part of your training, you have to go into the field from time to time… and you should definitely be there because we will talk about the faeries. What do you say?” Jem was looking at Kit, interested.

Kit couldn’t believe it. “I’m coming with you!!” shouted Kit before bumping Jem’s shoulder with his fist. Tessa and Jem looked at each other and then, all three of them began laughing.

After lunch, Kit went upstairs to pack. He sent a text to Ty:

 _I’m coming to the Scholomance with Jem tomorrow. See you then_.

And Ty, to reply:

_ok, I’m waiting to you. Take some rest. See you tomorrow. Ty._

The next day, Tessa sent a message to Magnus for him to open a Portal. Kit held Mina in his arms and when they arrived in Magnus and Alec’s loft, Max and Rafe welcomed them by jumping around them. Alec and Magnus both looked tired, but they smiled and waved at them.

-“Thank you for your help and for allowing us to stay a few days with you” said Tessa.

-“Our pleasure” answered Magnus.

He was looking at Alec, who was looking at Mina, both with stars in their eyes. Alec was very fond of Mina. “She’s so cute” said Alec and came close to Kit to take her in his arms. He began singing a Spanish lullaby.

-“you improved your Spanish Alec” said Jem, kindly, winking at him. Alec blushed and slightly nodded.

-“I speak Spanish with Rafe every day and Magnus is a big help” answered Alec.

-“I had centuries to practice my Spanish, my love” added Magnus. He looked at Alec with all the love he got.

He then turned to Kit, who was now standing in the corner of the room.

-“How are you Kit?” asked Magnus. “You enjoy yourself in Devon?”

-“Yes” Kit answered. He was intimidated. “Jem agreed to train me, and he tries to make me be a better Shadowhunter.”

-“You inherited your family grace, Kit. Now, you just need to trust yourself. You’re an interesting Herondale” said Magnus.

Magnus was looking at Kit very carefully and Kit didn’t know what to answer. He looked away and went around the apartment while Tessa and Jem sit on the couch with Magnus. Alec was looking up for the kids and was making sure they went to bed to take a nap. Before leaving, Max and Rafe loudly kissed Magnus and waved at Jem, Tessa and Kit. Mina was already asleep in Alec’s arms.

-“Are you staying a little bit?” Magnus asked.

-“No, we’re leaving for the Scholomance with Kit” Jem answered.

Magnus turned around and stared at Kit.

-“You’re going to the Scholomance too, Kit? Have you ever been there?” asked Magnus.

-“No” Kit answered. He looked distracted. Kit had just saw Chairman Meow, which was staring at him. ‘it just looks like Church” said Kit to himself. Alec and Magnus’ loft gave him the same vibrations as Jem and Tessa’s cottage. It was filled with peace, laughter, love and goodness.

-“Kit, we have to go “ said Jem. “You’re coming?” Jem turned to Magnus and added: “we’ll be back in a couple of days. Take care of our girls for us. And thank you.”

The two old friends hugged.

-“I’m coming!” said Kit. He tried to pet Chairman Meow, but it gave Kit a judgmental look.

-“I was right! You’re as bad as Church” Kit whispered.

He gave it one last look and went back to the center of the room. Then, Magnus opened another portal. Kit and Jem said goodbye to the rest of them. Tessa kissed Jem and turned to Kit:

-“Enjoy your stay at the Scholomance. I hope you’ll like it.” She kissed in on his forehead and Kit smiled back at her.

Then Kit and Jem went through the Portal and disappeared.

When they arrived, Kit tried to stay calm even if he was more excited than he ever was. Kit was amazed by the view. The castle was built _within_ the mountain. Jia Penhallow was waiting for them: regagner leur

-“Welcome to the Scholomance. Follow me, I’ll show you your rooms. Just so you know, the rooms are basic”

-“Don’t worry about that, Jia. I saw worse “answered Jem.

Kit didn’t say anything.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et Kit sut qu’ils partageaient le même souvenir, sans se consulter. Il se dit à lui-même que c’était là un signe d’amour très profond.

Jem’s room was next to Kit’s. ‘Basic indeed’ thought Kit. It was a small room. There was one bed, a cupboard and a tiny bathroom. Kit put his bag on the bed and sighed. He was used to his comfort in Devon.

A reunion was scheduled, and Jem’s attendance was required. Jia told Kit he could wander inside and around the school but not outside. After Jem and Jia’s departure, Kit went down the hall to explore the school. He felt like being in Hogwarts, but without being able to talk to someone about it. Shadowhunters weren’t aware of the Harry Potter Mania. Kit felt tensed. He had a few hours to spend before meeting Ty. He still couldn’t believe being at the Scholomance and that he - finally – will see Ty again, after all this time. His Sherlock, his Ty…

Kit was very impressed by the school. When he arrived in the library, he jumped on the tree in the middle and relaxed there for a while. He could feel Ty loved that place. During his wandering, Kit met a few people in the halls, but nobody talked to him. A few minutes before the _rendezvous_ , Kit then went to the lake near the castle and waited for Ty. He began pacing and then sat next to the water. Ty was late and it didn’t seem like him.

Finally, he heard someone coming behind him. Kit turned around and saw Ty, who was standing a few feet away from him, Irene next to him. Kit was breathless. Ty didn’t carry his headphones, he was looking at his feet while petting Irène.

-“You came…” Kit whispered.

Ty looked up, puzzled

-“Of course, I came” answered Ty. “After my classes, I went down to my room to pick Irene up. I thought you’d be pleased to meet her.“ Ty stopped talking and then added: “and she needed to stretch her legs”

Irene looked at Ty, who was still petting it, slowly. Ty didn’t look directly at Kit, he couldn’t. Kit, who wasn’t feeling comfortable either, tried to speak, uneasy:

-“ yes… I’m glad to see you. You look well. Do you like being here? Is this as great as you expected?” asked Kit.

He was nervous. Ty noticed it and took a few steps in Kit’s direction.

-“Yes, I feel at peace in here. As you can see, I don’t always need my headphones. I only put them on when I’m feeling alone in my room, whenever I miss my family and when my thoughts are overwhelming.”

-“I get that” Kit answered. He was feeling more and more nervous as Ty and Irene were coming close to him. He looked at Ty and stood still.

-“Can I pet it?” asked Kit after seconds.

-“Of course” answered Ty. “She just has to smell you before you do anything. Let her.”

Ty whispered something in Irene’s ear and let it come closer to Kit, who didn’t move. He was petrified. Irene smelled his legs and after a few moment, like a big cat, it rested at Kit’s feet and purred lightly.

-“See? She already loves you. She knows you and knows you’ll never try to hurt her because I talked to her about you” said Ty. His voice was steady, but he still couldn’t look Kit in the eye.

-“It knew it was me you were talking about?” asked Kit, with a shaky voice

-“Yes. She’s very smart”

-“what else did you say about me?”

-“that you’re the person who knows me the best, aside Livvy, and that you’re a very important man in my life.”

Kit was staring at Ty who had looked his head up and was now staring him back. For the first time in months, they were looking at each other. They couldn’t look away. Ty made a step forward and was now standing next to Kit.

-“Christopher…“ said Ty. He stopped talking once again and after a few moments, he made another step towards Kit. He now could see Kit’s blond eyelashes. He was drowning in Kit’s gaze and still couldn’t look away.

-“You came here... You found me” Ty whispered.

Kit’s heart was aching because he could hear Ty’s emotion. None of them was able to move.

-“I told you” Kit answered, “I love you and I’ll do anything in my power for you not to feel lonely ever again.”

After hearing this, Ty took the last steps, leaned against Kit and hugged him tightly. He put his head in Kit’s neck and took a deep breath. He was shaking. Kit accepted the embrace and hugged Ty back. He remembered that night, on the beach, surrounded by The Pacific Ocean. They were talking about Livvy’s resurrection and Ty wasn’t scared, for the first time since his twin’s death. Ty initiated the embrace that night, for the first time. Kit didn’t know how strong his feelings for Ty were at the time.

Now, he knew.

He hugged Ty more tightly. After a while, he felt Ty calming down a bit against him. He could feel Ty’s heartbeat. Their two hearts beat as one. They were one. Finally.

Kit was happy. He felt whole, peaceful and right where he was supposed to be. He knew now that Ty’s arms would always be his safest place. He’d never felt so much joy and love inside him. Ty was his happiness, and nobody -or nothing- will ever take that away from him.


	6. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty's first kiss.. finally
> 
> enjoy guys! :)

Kit knew he and Jem were staying a little in the Scholomance. Kit couldn’t be happier. He had his sort of routine: he’d train in the morning, while Jem was in a meeting or outside on a mission. Then, he’d see Ty before his classes and then, he’d spend the end of the morning in the library. Jia Penhallow gave him permission to explore the school. Kid did find some ‘secret places’ and happily agreed to share them with Ty who, obviously, didn’t know them all. Sometimes, they’d discover a new place together. Kit was also spending a lot of time with Irene. He loved it very much and Irene was as affectionate as it was with Ty. During lunchtime, Kit would usually meet Ty, they’d eat rapidly and then, they’d be wandering through the School. Sometimes, Irene was with them and they’d played with it. In the afternoon, Kit would train in the weapon room, sometimes alone, sometimes with centurions and other times with Ty. Kit was more confident then before, and he knew his fighting skills had changed too. Ty felt it too. Kit loved to train with Ty because even if Ty’d nearly almost win, he’d do it with a smile on his face. And Kit was nearly almost confused about this smile.

After training, Kit and Ty would take a walk around the lake or would sit on the tree in the library. Then, they’d have supper with the centurions and Jem, when he was there. Finally, they would spend the evening in the library, Ty’s head usually lying on Kit’s laps, with his headphones on and a book in his hands. Kit would set his hand in Ty’s hair. Kit loved their intimacy and from what he could see, so did Ty. Kit was often looking at Youtube videos on his phone and was showing them to Ty, who was always puzzled. Ty loved this side of Kit even if, himself, would rather read.

They managed to talk about their feelings and about that night at Lake Lynn, with Livvy’s resurrection and how things ended between them. Now, they were very close, as close as they were when they first met in L.A.

One day, about a week after Kit and Jem’s arrival, Ty met Kit before lunch. Kit always felt like being hit by a lightning bolt when he would see Ty. He often thought about their first meeting and Ty’s beauty. At the time, he had never been so scared in his entire life but all he could remember was Ty’s eyes and their effect on him. He never told Ty about it. When he saw Ty coming towards him, he felt a rush of affection going through his body. He run towards Ty and took him in his arms. They were both getting used to these tender gestures. Kit whispered:

-“I’m so happy to be here with you.”

He felt Ty’s grin against his collarbone. When he was in Ty’s arms, he felt like being one with him. Their minds and body were in harmony. They stayed like this for a while and then Kit stepped back a little. He was staring at Ty and put a lock of his hair behind his ear.

-“you are so beautiful Ty… I…”

He didn’t finish his sentence. Ty looked at him then blinked

-“You’re not so bad yourself, Christopher” Ty paused, still looking at Kit in the eye and added :

-“actually, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met in my life, both inside and out. I’m happy you’re came here.”

Kit grinned and, very lightly, touched Ty’s cheek. He answered:

-“I hope I’ll stay with for a long time”

-“Me too”

Ty looked away while Kit was still touching his face. His other hand was in Ty’s soft hair. He took Ty’s chin in his hand and made their eyes meet again. Ty seemed a little out of breath.

-“Ty…” said Kit, before taking a step toward Ty and kissing him. Ty was surprised by the sudden touch but didn’t resist it. The kiss lasted a little and then, Ty backed down. He was staring at Kit, who was smiling at him. Kit’s hand was still in Ty’s hair and the other one was on his neck. Ty smiled back and made the next move. Ty kissed Kit lightly. He took Kit in his arms and deepened the kiss. His emotions had taken control of his brain. He felt as a rainbow growing inside of him. He loved everything about the kiss and gave up every self-control he had in him. He felt Kit’s tongue dancing in his mouth and meeting his and he _loved_ how both of their mouths and tongues collide. They forgot time and space. They were alone in the world and the only important thing was each other. They were very close, and both enjoyed their proximity. The universe seemed to be in order, finally. The kiss lasted a very long time. When they broke off, they looked at each other, lips swollen and stars in their eyes. Ty was still holding Kit in his arms and put his head, again, inside Kit’s shoulder.

-“We can definitely say this kiss is gonna be the first of many many others” Kit said, jokingly.

He was still tightly holding Ty.

-“Yes” Ty answered. “It was wonderful… thank you Christopher. I feel safe in your arms, my head and your shoulder held perfectly together.”

-“Yes, I can feel it too. We complete each other…”

Kit was grinning. Ty smiled shyly and added:

-“You’re absolutely right”

They stayed embraced for a long time and then, they stepped down and, finally, went back to school to have lunch.

Kit didn’t train with Ty that afternoon. He tried to stay focused but failed miserably. He was obsessed by the kiss and was still shivering about it. He had dreamed to kiss Ty for a long time now and he didn’t expect the kiss to be that great and wholesome. His entire body responded to Ty’s mouth and touch and he was really confused about all of that.

During his training, Kit threw half his knives a few feet away from the target. When the centurions arrived and began fighting with them, he didn’t manage to avoid the hits. He felt like a public lethal weapon, for himself and for the others. At the end of the session, he had bruises all over his body. He didn’t care because he was happy, in love and with Ty. After the training, he took a quick shower and met Ty who looked at him, puzzled:

-“What happened?” He sounded concerned. “You didn’t have all of these this morning!”

-“I wasn’t focused during the fights” answered Kit. “To be honest, I’ve been thinking about our kiss all afternoon. You always had that power on me, but I didn’t understand it before.”

Ty blushed.

-“You were also feeling like this?” Ty asked

-“Yes!”

-“We lost so much time…” Ty said, with pain in his voice.

-“it’s the ‘now’ that counts, don’t worry about that… Watson and Sherlock will never be drifted apart again!”

Ty smiled shyly and glanced at Kit. Then he looked at his bruises again.

-“Is it hurting?”

-“yes, but you’re totally worth it!” answered Kit. He came close to Ty and kissed him gently. He pulled back and said:

-“I could spend my whole life kissing you, now. I can’t get enough of your lips...they’re so soft! I could do this all day!”

Ty broke down the kiss, panicked:

-“But I can’t do this all day… I have classes and I need to train, I…”

-“Ty, I was kidding!”

-“Oh.. right! Okay”

Kit held him in his arms once again and was very careful about his gestures. He was taking care of Ty, always trying to explain things to him, in order for Ty to understand them. Kit wanted Ty to feel good and safe. He was always checking on Ty before touching him. During their embrace, Kit felt Ty relaxing against him and knew he understood. This thought made him happy.

At the end of the day, Ty had to go to bed early and after a long goodbye, Kit came back to his room. It had been very hard for him to leave Ty for the night. He heard some noise inside Jem’s room and went knocking on his door.

Jem opened the door and looked worried when he saw Kit.

-“By the angel! What happened to you?” Jem rushed toward Kit to see if he was okay.

-“don’t worry Jem! I wasn’t focused during my afternoon training” answered Kit, with a little smile on his face. “it’s alright, don’t worry about me. Can I come in?”

-“Of course” answered Jem. “I came back an hour ago.” Kit stepped inside and Jem closed the door behind him.

-“are you hurt?” asked Jem, concerned.

-“no… I don’t really think about that”

-“Are you alright Kit? You look like you’re happy to have bruises all over your body!”

-“No, I wouldn’t say that” answered Kit, laughing. “I just don’t care”

-“Are you sure you’re okay? Even when we were training at home, you didn’t look so… off. You’re like totally another person.”

-“Yes, I feel fine! The Scholomance is growing on me, that’s all.” Kit’s voice was mysterious.

Kit sat in a chair and Jem stayed up, against a wall, his arms crossed

-“yes, I can see it suits you to be here. I’m telling you; you’ve changed.”

-“I feel it too…” He had a huge smile on his face and Jem was looking at him, puzzled.

-“You’re not bored yet? I asked Jia about you attending the meeting tomorrow and she agreed. You’ll just have to behave!” Jem added and began to smile.

-“No, I’m not bored at all! And about my behavior, I can’t promise you anything”. Kit was still smiling. “I’m a _bad boy_ after all, don’t you forget about that!”

-“How can I forget? I’m beginning to know you, my son, and I’m telling you, sometimes, you just make me think about Will. You’re so alike, the both of you.”

Kit blushed. He wasn’t all used to Jem’s kindness yet. They didn’t talk for a bit. Jem was looking over the window and Kit was thinking about Ty.

-“Do people know about me, I mean…. My lineage?” asked Kit, who wasn’t smiling anymore.

-“We didn’t tell anyone about it because your safety is the most important thing for us. Your secret must stay one because our enemies could use it against us to torture you or all of us. It could be very dangerous for you.”

-“Yes, I know “ answered Kit. “Both of you are telling me this a lot. I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this but thank you for what you did for my ancestors and what you’re doing for me now. I’ll never forget it.” Kit looked down and Jem could see he was still blushing.

-“I told you, Kit. We’ll do anything in our power to protect you. The bond between the three of us, it’s forever.” Jem stopped speaking and looked at Kit, fondly. Kit looked back.

-“And you? Did you talk to somebody about it?”

-“No. I didn’t tell Ty. I think it’s best to wait. If he’d discover my secret, it could be dangerous for him too and I don’t want that. I wanna protect him, at all costs.”

-“I’m not surprised. It’s the Herondale in you who’s talking! You’re spending a lot of time together. It’s a good thing you’re in good terms again.”

-“How did you know we weren’t speaking at some point?”

-“I guessed. I noticed something was wrong when you decided to go with us and leave L.A, as fast as possible, without saying goodbye to the Blackthorns or to Ty.”

Kit was surprised and blushed. He didn’t think Jem – or Tessa – would have noticed about his behavior. And then he understood. Jem and Tessa were 150 years old and they mustn’t be surprised about teenagers’ feelings anymore.

-“You’re right. Ty and I managed to talk, and we made peace. He’s… he’s very dear to me.”

-“I figured that out too. Your body betrayed you. You always had strong reactions while talking about Ty or his family. You were like an empty shell without any will power… we were concerned”

Once again, Kit was surprised how insightful Jem could be. It was exactly how Kit felt when he was away from Ty. He was touched by Tessa and Jem’s behavior towards him. They never judged him, and they understood his misery perfectly. He felt blessed to have them in his life.

-“I don’t really know what to say”

-“you don’t have to say anything Kit” answered Jem.

Jem came closer to Kit and put a hand on his shoulder. He wanted Kit to know he would always be here for him if he needed to.

-“at least, tell me Ty is not responsible for the bruises?”

Kit looked up and looked Jem in the eyes.

-“not at all… he’s unable to hurt me. There’s nothing mean about him”

Kit stopped talking. He could feel Jem’s proximity and kindness and his hand on his shoulder. He knew Jem would never leave him. It was time to tell him about Ty.

-“Actually, it’s Ty fault indeed” Kit added. Jem looked at him, eyes wide open.

-“no! non, don’t worry! He never hurt me, but he changed my life for the better. Since I’ve met him, I’m not the same person anymore. He made me be a better man.”

Kit knew he was blushing. Jem seemed surprised by the change of tone. But he was touched about Kit’s honesty. He was ready to fully listen to him.

-“A few months ago, I wrote Ty a letter and I told him I was in love with him. I couldn’t get him off my mind and I was miserable and sad. He wrote back and told me – more or less- he was feeling the same way about me. I was so relieved! I wanted to see him again, but I couldn’t find a way to do that and it was frustrating. That’s the reason I was so happy to come to the Scholomance with you. I was anxious and stressed about meeting Ty again, but we talked a lot and now, we’re spending almost all our time together. I feel at peace here… and happier than I’ve ever been. The other time I felt so much positive energy was when the four of us were in Devon. I’m happy here because I’m with Ty. He’s my greatest strength… and then…”

Kit stopped talking again. He waited a little and added:

-“We had our first kiss this morning. I’ve never felt anything like this before. To be so connected to another person, it was a very strong feeling. My soul chose Ty’s. I’m well aware of that now. I needed time to understand my feelings but now, to be with him seems like the most obvious thing to me. This leads to my bruises. I couldn’t think about anything else than our kiss while I was training, and I didn’t manage to dodge the hits. Centurions know what they’re doing”

Kit was now staring at Jem, proudly. Jem was touched by Kit’s words and he smiled when hearing about the bruises. He grabbed Kit’s shoulder and kneeled in front of him.

-“My son.” Jem was talking with his softest voice. “All I want is, for you, to be happy. You can’t control how you feel, Tessa and I are the living proof of that. Your heart chose for you, it chose Ty and if Ty makes you happy, then it will be your greatest strength indeed.”

Jem stopped. He looked away for a bit then added:

-“A few weeks ago, I heard… I heard you talk to Mina about Ty. I know you didn’t hear me; I was behind the door. That day, I promised myself to do everything in my power to help you find the ‘sun’ you were talking about with so much love and sorrow, again. That’s how began understanding your swing moods and your concerns. I gave you time and space to understand things yourself and I wanted this conversation to come from you. I didn’t want to make you feel unwell or unsafe. You’re too important to keep having all these negatives thoughts. You deserve to be happy and you deserve to be loved. I’m so glad you reconciled with Ty, he’s perfect for you.”

Kit felt embarrassed having been heard by Jem that night. He began crying and fell into Jem’s arms.

-“Thank you Jem. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. And thank you for accepting me, all of me, for who I am.”

-“No need to thank me. You’re my son and I’ll love you unconditionally. You are a gift”

Kit didn’t answer but he held Jem more tightly and thought to himself: ‘I love you too, Jem’

They stayed in each other arms for a few moments then Jem looked up while Kit was wiping his eyes.

-“you feel for Tessa what I feel for Ty right?” Kit asked.

-“yes but we had time on our side. It’s one of a perks of knowing someone for 150 years. Some emotions are timeless. I wish you to be as happy as Tessa and I are.”

-“I do too, even if I’m well aware Ty and I will die way younger than you guys”

Jem began laughing.

-“probably”

They shared a look and went quiet. Kit looked away and asked:

-“What about you? You looked tired.”

-“Yes, it was a difficult mission.”

-“Did you find anything about the situation in Idris?”

-“No. We’re trying to find out about what’s going on there. But it can’t be good. Nowadays, a civil war could be the end of us.”

-“How could things have gotten that out of control? Did you hear or see Zara? How can people be so stupid and blind? I don’t understand any of this.”

-“You know, sometimes people are so blinded by their own hatred that they let theirs fears lead the way. It’s not rational. But we have to be careful about people who _willingly_ behave like that. That’s why we have to maintain as many alliances with Downworlders as possible and give them all our trust. It’s our only hope if we want to win this coming war.”

-“It’s gonna be tough. You think we can win?” asked Kit.

-“Yes, but victory will come with a price, as always.”

Jem was tired. He added:

-“We’ll talk about it tomorrow at the meeting, what do you say? You will be able to give your opinion. I’ll come pick you up tomorrow morning and we’ll go to the meeting together after our training.”

-“Okay. I’ll let you rest. Good night Jem. See you tomorrow!”

-“Good night, son. Behave in your dreams!” answered Jem, amused.

-“I’ll try… but I can promise you anything.”

Kit burst into laughter and closed the door behind him. Jem heard his laughter vanished down the hall and thought to himself, a smile on his face: ‘You deserve this happiness, my son. You deserve your sun. May it warm your heart forever’.

Jem undressed and sent a text to Tessa:

_My beautiful Tessa, I think of you and Mina. I’m back at the Scholomance. It was a tough week for me and I’m tired but Kit it happy, so I feel relieved._

_I hope you and Mina are fine. Is everything okay at Magnus and Alec? I hope Magnus doesn’t cover Mina with glitter, otherwise it would impossible to get it all out. Ahahah._

_Love you to the moon and back. Sleep tight._

_Jem_

Then Jem fell asleep in a dreamless world.


	7. Arousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Ty are spending a lot of time together and they begin discovering one another 
> 
> enjoy guys :)  
> Hope you'll like it! 
> 
> warning : explicit sex scene

Kit and Ty were now spending all their evenings together. When in Ty’s room, Irene would come close in order to be petted and Livvy would appear from time to time. Together with her, they talked about the situation and she told them she was happy for them. She would stay with them for a while every time then she would disappear. Ty didn’t feel weak when she was away anymore. In fact, he was feeling stronger since he patched things up with Kit. They were laughing and kissing a lot.

Ty often initiated the kisses and when he didn’t, Kit was always very careful. He asked Ty if he wanted to be kissed or touched. Kit explained lots of things to Ty because he didn’t understand them. Kit didn’t want their relationship to be based on misunderstandings. He wanted to be as straightforward and honest with Ty as possible and didn’t want to frighten him at all.

Ty had found a book about sexuality in the library, but Kit wasn’t sure about its accuracy, having been published back in 1756. He talked about his doubts with Ty who decided to read the book anyway, to learn. Kit made some researches about sexuality his own way, mostly with his phone. Being honest and able to discuss their feelings and how they react toward each other made them feel even closer. They were getting used to feel safe and comfortable around each other.

Jem excluded; nobody knew about them. Kit told Ty about his conversation with Jem. Ty had nodded but hadn’t asked any questions. He understood Kit’s need to talk to Jem and he was glad Kit felt comfortable enough to have an open discussion with him about them. Ty didn’t want to talk to Julian about his relationship with Kit, at least not yet.

Jem talked to the both of them, kindly, about respect and honesty toward one another. When he left, he put his hand on Ty’s shoulder, lightly, to show him his trust. Ty stood still because he could feel it was important. As soon as Jem left, Ty asked Kit about it and Kit explained the meaning of Jem’s gesture: Jem trusted and respected him. Ty felt relieved.

That evening, they were lying on Ty’s narrow bed, side by side. Irene was in Kit’s room. Kit held Ty in his left arm and was, for a change, reading a book about Shadowhunters’ international trading in the 19th century. The current chapter he was reading dealt with illicit trades, especially Yin-fen. He was so caught up in his reading he didn’t notice Ty staring at him.

-“Is Yin-fen still traded today?” Kit asked. “do you know how bad is thi…”

Kit didn’t finish his sentence. He looked up and met Ty’s eyes. His gaze was different. Kit was caught off guard:

-“Why are you staring at me like that?”

-“You’re beautiful” Ty answered

Then he kissed him. Kit felt the kiss was different too. Ty deepened the kiss and Kit let his book fall on the floor to kiss Ty back. He held Ty entirely and ended up lying all along underneath him. They felt warmth growing between them, but they went on kissing. Ty’s hands were on both sides of Kit’s face, who was holding him by the shoulders. They kissed for a long time then Ty lifted his head. He was still lying over Kit.

-“Do you feel this… warmth?”

-“yes… but that’s because you’re over me” answered Kit, with a smile.

-“no, I’m not talking about my weight” Ty answered back. He was very serious.

-“I know what you meant Ty “ said Kit, rapidly. “I was kidding. Of course, I feel the warmth. In fact, I love it. I love holding you in my arms.”

He drew Ty to himself and gave him a tight hug. He wanted him to feel good and safe. Ty straightened and stared at Kit. Then he came closer and kissed him again. The kiss went wilder and more passionate. Ty began taking Kit’s hoodie off. They never went that far before. Kit was caught off guard for a moment, but he loved Ty’s actions. He finally got rid of his hoodie and grabbed Ty by the neck to kiss him again. In the process, Ty managed to take his hoodie off too. Their body were now only separated by their t-shirts.

Ty straightened again and looked at Kit, his eyes filled with desire. He bended over and kissed Kit in the neck then on both his jawlines. Then, he went up to Kit’s mouth. Kit was waiting for him and let him take the lead. Ty was taking his time. While kissing Kit, his hands found their way underneath his shirt. Kit’s body reacted to Ty’s touch, but his hands were soft, and he loved this touch on his body. Ty was now sitting on Kit. He took Kit’s shirt off and stopped for a minute to glance at Kit’s torso. He was beautiful. He touched it with both his hands and kissed him again. Kit’s body had changed indeed.

-“you worked out. You’re more built than before” said Ty.

-“Yes. I trained with Jem every day and I’m training here too, with you and with other centurions. I’m glad my efforts finally payed!”

Kit was glad Ty noticed changes about his body. He had a wild smile on his face.

-“so insightful!” Kit added.

-“it would be hard to miss, I’m literally on top of you” Ty answered while smiling shyly.

Kit felt a warmth growing in his lower half. He let his senses take the lead. All he could think of was Ty. Their kisses went wilder and wilder and Kit soon felt tight in his jean. He looked at Ty and only saw desire and approval. He lifted Ty and put him on the bed, underneath him. He loved every part of it. He took Ty’s shirt off, who was letting him do all this and whose eyes never left Kit’s. Kit began touching Ty’s torso, slowly and softly. His abs were more prominent then his. Ty’s skin was smooth and hairless. Ty first strongly reacted to Kit’s touch, but he then managed to relax. Kit was filled with desire and, for the first time, he could see that Ty was as excited as he was. He wanted to take his time. They began kissing again, for a very long time. Then Kit straightened and ran his hands toward Ty’s lower abdomen. He looked up and saw Ty nodding lightly. He reached for Ty’ belt and started undoing it. Ty was breathing heavily. Kit could feel his own heart beat faster. He slowly removed Ty’s pants and socks while looking at him and he saw Ty blushing. He had a small smile on his face.

Soon, Ty only had his underwear on. He looked like as beautiful as an angel and as delicate as a lamb. Kit promised himself to always protect him, no matter what. Always. At all costs. He kissed Ty once again. The kiss deepened and soon, they were both out of breath.

-“do you like it?” asked Kit.

-“Yes, Christopher. You can… you can go on. Just be gentle” answered Ty.

-“I like when you call me Christopher. I’ll go slowly, I promise.”

-“I know, I trust you”

They shared a look filled with passion, tenderness and love then they kissed again. Kit was kissing every inch of Ty’s face. He held Ty with one hand while he ran the other one toward Ty’s underwear and then, slid it underneath. He was very careful about his touch and was keeping an eye on Ty. He was caught off guard when Kit touched his member. Kit stopped immediately and tried to meet Ty’s gaze. Ty nodded and then waved his pelvis. His erection touched Kit’s hand. It was very erotic and had a strong effect on Kit, who began stroking Ty’s member, very slowly.

Ty had closed his eyes in order to feel all of it. Kit was filled with desire. He loved how Ty’s body reacted to his touch. He found Ty beautiful, as beautiful as the very first time he saw him. Their mouths met again. Kit’s speeded up his pace lightly as Ty’s breath got choppier. Kit knew Ty was close. He had closed his eyes once again and his head was up. He was nearly out of breath. Kit kissed Ty’s eyelids while going on with his pace. He couldn’t get his eyes off Ty.

Then he felt Ty’s body arching, his member expanding and a liquid spilling in his hand. Kit kissed Ty nicely and put his head on Ty’s shoulder. He got off Ty and lied next to him. He held him in his arms and waited for Ty to calm down and for his heart to beat slower. Ty had still his eyes closed and seemed very far away from the world. Kit was well aware of how important what they just did – and their proximity - meant to Ty. He loved him even more. They were lying next to each other and soon, their hearts beat in harmony, as one. After a while, Ty turned around and curled up against Kit. They shared a look filled with love but didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to. One look was enough for them to understand each other.

***

Kit woke up a few hours later. At first, he didn’t remember where he was. They both fell asleep in Ty’s bed. He looked at Ty, who shivered. He slowly got up, trying not to wake Ty up in the process. He put his clothes on and watched Ty sleep. He grinned, put a blanket on Ty, tucked the bed, kissed him on his forehead and left to go back to his room. He didn’t meet anyone. Irene was sleeping in his room. Just before closing his eyes, he thought about Ty, his eyes closed, his breath shortened and his body reacting to his hands. He knew he was lucky. He then fell asleep, happy.

The morning after, he managed to see Ty for a few minutes before his classes. Ty blushed when he saw Kit.

-“did you tuck the bed before leaving?” asked Ty

-“Yes. I didn’t want you to catch a cold. You were shivering when I woke up.” Kit stopped and looked at Ty. He put a hand in his hair, embarrassed.

-“I was cold because you left” answered Ty, with a smile. He was more relaxed now.

Kit didn’t say anything but took a glance at Ty and felt Ty’s gaze on him like a burning fire.

-“did you… like it?” asked Kit.

-“you saw how I reacted to your touch. I hope we’ll be doing THAT again, and soon. I can show you things too.”

Ty had taken a step toward Kit and was watching him with a naughty smile. Kit felt lost and grinned when Ty kissed him hastily before leaving for classes. He didn’t have time to respond but he looked forward to meeting Ty again that evening.

He went back to his room and began reading his book again. He was fascinated by the Yin-Fen and its effects on people. He was so focused, he hardly heard someone knocking on the door. He got up and opened the door. Jem was standing in front of him.

-“hi Jem! How are you?”

-“good! And you?”

-“yep, me too. I feel great. Mostly because of Ty.”

Jem looked at him and Kit saw some sorrow in his gaze. It was unusual for Jem.

-“what did I say?” asked Kit, vividly

-“I came to tell you we’re leaving the Scholomance tomorrow. We didn’t find any information about the situation in Idris and I’ve been told that you, being here, could be dangerous for the other students.”

Kit couldn’t believe it. He thought he would stay longer in the Scholomance, with Ty. He spent all his time with Ty for days now, he couldn’t leave so soon.

-“I know that you and Ty are very close. He could come visit you in Devon or we can arrange a trip to L.A for you to meet him there. We will do whatever we can for you to be able to see each other as much as possible.”

Kit was stunned and didn’t answer. Jem felt helpless to see Kit like this. He came closer and took him in his arms. They stay together then Kit pulled away.

-“I’ll tell Ty about our departure during lunch. Are you staying here today?”

-“Yes, I wanted to train with you one last time.”

Kit smiled.

-“you got it, _old man._ See you soon for a fight to remember!”

-“I can see your wit is back. It didn’t take long. I’ll meet you in the training room.”

Jem went back to his room and Kit spent his morning reading. He met Ty during lunch and Ty reacted as bad as Kit did.

-“don’t worry, we’ll stay in touch and you’ll soon come to Devon. You know you’re welcomed there.”

-“I know. I‘ve just gotten used to seeing you all day long. You’re a good habit.” Ty had a sad smile on his face. Kit took him in his arms.

-“I know.”

They ate silently while looking at each other. No words were needed.

-“I’ll see you this afternoon to take a walk with Irene?” asked Kit

-“Okay” answered Ty.

Kit saw Ty leaving and felt his heart aching. He went back to his room and got prepared for his training session with Jem.

Every time he entered the room, he felt like being in the training room in the Matrix movie. Once, he had watched the movie with Tessa, but she wasn’t impressed by it. She just said:

-“It was just like the Shadow world… but more complicated”

Kit hadn’t known what to answer.

Back to the present, he began his training. Jem saw his improvement. It was a good session.

-“I can see you found a new motivation to fight like a devil” said Jem.

Kit gave him his biggest smile

-“it helps to fight with Ty. He’s not as rusty as you are”

Kit burst into laughter and Jem soon began laughing too.

-“rusty? Me? I can believe it! Will, my brother, did you hear this?” Jem was looking at the ceiling, still laughing. “Rusty? if I were you, I’ll be prepared, you irrelevant child.”

They laughed together for a while and got back to training. It was their best session so far.

When Kit met Ty that afternoon, he was feeling much better and decided to make the most of they remained time together. They took a long walk around the lake with Irene and went back to Ty’s room after supper. Kit took Ty in his arms and they stay entangled together for a long time. They lied down on the bed, looking at each other. Kit arms were around Ty.

-“I didn’t think you would leave so soon” Ty said.

-“no, me neither. I hope you’ll be able to come visit me in Devon soon. I’ll wait for you there” answered Kit.

-“I’ll let you know. I’ll come as soon as possible. I’ll ask Catarina for her help.”

-“okay. Ty… I’ll never forget our night together yesterday and I hope there will be many others but tonight, I just want to fall asleep in your arms.”

Ty nodded, came closer to Kit, took his face in his hands and kissed him softly. He then put his head on Kit’s chest, and they fell asleep side by side.

***

They struggled to say goodbye to each other. Kit noticed Ty had put his headphones on. He took him in his arms and told him everything would be fine. He felt Ty nodding lightly against his neck. It took a while for them to bid their farewell. When Kit and Jem came across the Portal, Kit turned around and saw Ty’s gaze, filled with pain and sorrow. He was so upset he felt a chill at his very bones. They soon arrived at Magnus and Alec’s and Kit nearly collapsed. He waved at them and sat on the couch. Tessa sat right next to him, concerned. She took Kit in her arms. Alec and Magnus didn’t understand what was going on. They disappeared into the kitchen, Jem right behind them.

-“what happened at the Scholomance?” asked Magnus

-“Kit found his balance there. He’ll have to get used to his old routine all over again.”

Alec and Magnus shared a look, concerned. Jem smiled at them, lightly.

-“Everything went well in here? Mina behaved?” Jem asked

-“she was perfect. In fact, we can baby-sit anytime you want” Alec answered, coyly.

-“thanks to you, Alec wants us to adopt a little girl now.” Magnus was smiling at Alec, fondly.

-“I…. maybe… in the future! Anything’s possible!” Alec answered back. His cheeks flushed bright red.

Magnus stood by him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

-“I know Alexander, I know.” He kissed him softly.

Jem were looking at them. Everything was quiet in the loft; the kids were still asleep.

-“We’ll soo…” began Jem.

-“OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!

Jem stopped talking as soon as he heard screaming in the living room.

The three of them went back and stopped on the threshold of the door. Another portal was open in the middle of the room. Tessa was looking at Kit, dreadfully. Kit stood still and seemed to be in shock. The adults in the room were deeply concerned. They all stared at Kit, who soon felt alone and powerless.

Mina, Max and Rafe had been waken up by Tessa’s scream. Magnus and Alec went down their bedrooms to calm them down and comfort them.

Tessa took a step toward Kit.

-“how did you do that, Kit?” asked Tessa, as nicely as possible

-“I don’t know Tessa” Kit answered, with a shaking voice. “I think my magic takes the lead whenever my emotions become overwhelming. I don’t know how to handle this. It happened to me before, I made steels disappeared. I don’t know what to do and I’m scared.”

Tessa took another step and took Kit’s hand.

-“Kit, look at me” Tessa said

He looked up and his eyes met Tessa’s.

-“I know how difficult it must have been for you to say goodbye to Tiberius. You have a lot on your mind right now. It’s human to feel overwhelmed sometimes. You’ve had a lot going on these past few weeks. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Now, you just have to learn how to control your emotions. Jem and I, we will help you. We’re not going anywhere.”

Jem nodded slightly.

-“Come here” Tessa said.

She took Kit in her arms again and didn’t let him go for a long time. She waited for him to calm down. After a few minutes, the Portal went smaller and smaller and finally disappeared. As soon as his heartbeat went back to normal, Kit drew himself out of Tessa’s arms. Jem and Tessa were still looking at him, not mad but concerned. Kit knew they were holding back. They would talk about it eventually when back in Devon.

Soon, Alec came back with Mina in his arms, followed by Magnus, Max on his shoulders and Rafe in his arms. The kids were overjoyed by Kit and Jem’s arrival. They all stayed together for the day. Kit didn’t say anything and spent the day playing with the kids. At the end of the day, Jem and Tessa began packing and Magnus, after a rapid glance at Kit, opened a portal. Kit looked down, ashamed. They bid Magnus, Alec and the kids farewell and Tessa, Jem and Kit, with Mina in his arms, came across the portal to go back to their own home.


	8. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty is paying Kit a visit in Devon..
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me some feedback, I'm always trying to get better :)  
> enjoy!

Kit and Ty hadn’t seen each other for months now, even if they had kept in touch. Kit was still training with Jem and, since the incident, with Tessa too. Kit knew Tessa’s vision of him changed. She now seemed curious and impressed while Kit felt powerless and unable to control his powers. For him, it was a curse.

Kit didn’t tell Ty about what happened in Magnus and Alec’s loft even though he wanted to. He wanted to protect Ty at all costs. A few times, he began writing the beginning of an explanation but, ultimately, couldn’t go through with it and never sent anything.

Kit was feeling more confident about being a Shadowhunter, but he was afraid about his powers and what he was able to do with them. No incident occurred since that day in New York.

He was often talking with Tessa and Jem, about himself, his powers, his feelings… and about Ty. He was relieved to now be able to share his thoughts about Ty with them.

He could see Ty’s body changing up in the pictures Ty was sending him. He was still pretty thin but more muscular than before. Irene was getting bigger too and he knew Ty would soon have to find another room in order for Irene to stay safe.

One morning, Kit received a message from Ty:

_my dear Christopher, I hope you’re alright_ _😊_ _I had good grades, so I was allowed to take a few days off. Can I come to Devon to meet you? If so, I’ll ask Anush, my friend, to watch over Irene. Let me know. I love you. Ty_

When Kit read ‘I love you’ he felt his heart make a slow flip. He knew Ty’s feelings for him, and Kit had said those words to him, once during a walk around the lake. Only, it was the first time Ty had said it. He was happier than ever. He replied:

_Ty, I’m gonna ask Tessa and Jem today. I hope we’ll see each other soon. I know you’d like it here. We’re basically in the middle of nowhere and our library would blow you mind. I love you too. Christopher._

He lied down on his bed and waited for Ty’s answer:

_you wrote ‘our’ library. I’m glad you’ve finally found a place you can call home. Have a good day. Ty._

Kit was touched by Ty’s words. He understood how Kit felt about Jem and Tessa because it was probably how he felt when he was with his family in L.A. Kit felt close to him, closer than he ever felt. He took a quick shower and met Tessa and Jem downstairs, who were playing with Mina. Kit saw them exchanging rapid glances. The both of them understood each other without even speaking. Tessa took Mina in her arms and began feeding her while Kit sat at the table to have breakfast. He asked Jem and Tessa about Ty’s venue and they agreed. Kit knew they liked Ty a lot because he loved reading nearly as much as Tessa did. He thanked them and replied to Ty:

_tell your friend he’s gonna baby-sit a really big cat! When will you be coming? I can’t wait to see you and show you the house._ _😊👍🏡_ _Christopher_

Then, he went training with Jem. Today, they were working on hand on hand combat. Jem was still pretty fit for his age – of which Kit still made fun of – and a very good fighter. Kit was now feeling his true Shadowhunter nature within himself and had been able to push himself to the maximum in order to make his ancestors proud. Kit was hard to defeat this day, maybe because he was 130 years younger than Jem. Kit then went up to his room to take another shower and saw Ty’s reply:

_I can be there in two days. Irene purred when I told her about it. Is it a good sign? Ty._

Kit answered:

_it’s always a good sign when animals purr. Love. Christopher._

  
He then waited for Ty for the next two days.

***

  
When Ty came across the Portal, opened by Catarina, Kit rushed toward him. He looked a little lost and had his headphones on. Catarina smiled at them and then closed the Portal while they hugged. Jem and Tessa came close to them and Ty put his headphones down around his neck.

-“Welcome to Devon, Ty” Jem said. “I hope everything is going great for you in the Scholomance. Our home is yours and you can stay as long as you wish.”

-“Thank you” replied Ty, while blushing. He couldn’t watch Jem and Tessa in the eye. They smiled at him and the four of them went back to the cottage. Kit was standing next to Ty. They let Jem and Tessa go first.

-“I’ll show you around this afternoon” Kit whispered. “I’m so happy you’re here with me. I missed you…”

Ty took his hand and suddenly turned around. Kit was taken aback and stopped too. Ty leaned against him and kissed him.

-“I missed you too” Ty answered. He leaned his head on Kit’s shoulder and they stayed like this, alone in the word, side by side. After a while, Kit looked up and said:

-“let’s go, I’ll present you Mina”

-“lead the way.”

They entered the house, holding hands. When Ty saw Mina for the first time, he didn’t feel comfortable. The five of them then went upstairs, Kit holding Mina in his arms, as always. Jem and Tessa brought another bed in Kit’s room. Upon arriving in the bedroom, Ty saw a gift on his bed. He put his backpack down and his headphones on the bed. He looked at Kit, surprised, then glanced at Jem and Tessa.

They all nodded at him.

-“it was Tessa’s idea. Come on, open it “said Kit. He couldn’t wait for Ty to find out about the gift. 

Ty hesitated a minute then ripped the paper of the gift. He stayed quiet for a while. He was holding the very first edition of _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes._

-“I knew Arthur. He was a lovely vampire” said Tessa.” This book has been published in 1892.” Her voice sound nostalgic.

Ty turned around and looked at her. He was carrying the book, tightly against his chest, as it was his most valuable belonging.

-“I can… I can’t believe you gave me this.” Ty was looking for his words. “This book is priceless…”

-“Kit told us about your passion for Sherlock Holmes, so this book seemed like the perfect gift for you. You’re welcomed here, always. This book belongs to you now and I’m glad it’s yours” Tessa answered, softly.

-“Thank you.” He took a step toward Tessa and put his hand on hers. He didn’t say anything else but looked at her in the eye. Tessa blushed and wrapped Ty’s hand in hers.

-“never forget this is your home too” whispered Tessa, with a smile.

Ty was still looking directly at Tessa. They stayed close for a few moments then Tessa broke off and stroked Ty’s cheek, like she would do with Kit. She got Mina back in her arms, smiled at Kit and then left with Jem. Ty watched them leave. He was unable to move. Kit came close to him, from behind, and slid his arms on his waist. Ty sighed and leaned against Kit.

-“they love you already. I think they understand how much I do and how happy you make me” said Kit.

-“I didn’t do anything though” Ty replied.

-“you’re here and that’s all that matters. They know something had changed in me because of you. You helped me become who I am today and that’s their way of saying thank you. I’m so lucky to be a part of their family. They love me and accept me for who I am… they gave me a home, a family… I’m surrounded by love and goodness and…”

Kit didn’t finish his sentence. He waited a few seconds and added:

-“and I have you… YOU are my greatest gift.”

Ty didn’t reply by leaned a little bit more against Kit, who hugged him tighter. After a long moment, Ty finally turned around, the book still against his chest, and kissed Kit, tenderly. They shared a long kiss. Ty put the book on the desk and came close to Kit once again. He took his face in his hands and kissed him like he’s never kissed him. Kit answered and their kiss deepened. They stayed in Kit’s room for a long time, kissing and taking their time to rediscover their proximity. Then, they finally managed to go downstairs, and Kit showed the house and the gardens to Ty while Jem and Tessa rested. Kit was feeling great in Devon and he took his time to show Ty everything. They spend hours together around the house because they stopped several times to kiss. Even if it was a new place for Ty, Kit knew he felt great there. Maybe because they were together once again. Ty took pictures and sent them to Julian: _love from Devon. Nice place. I’m all good. Kit say hi. Ty._

Kit held Ty and kissed him in the neck. Ty blushed but was overjoyed. They came back to the house and spend the rest of the day together with Jem and Tessa, talking about books, life and laughing. Kit was often looking at Ty to see how he was getting acquainted to the house. Ty was very fond of Tessa and the two of them soon began talking about books Kit didn’t even know existed. Ty was also asking Jem a lot of questions about Shadowhunters’ mysteries and life and missions of the Silent Brothers. Tessa and Jessa were very patient with him and seemed really glad to answer his questions.

They spent the evening in the living room, but Ty was exhausted. They soon went to bed. Kit and Ty prepared themselves for the night and then Kit took a step to come near Ty and whispered in his ear:

-“sleep in my bed tonight. It was a long day and I want to feel you and to fall asleep with you by my side”

Ty looked him in the eye and hugged him tightly. He kissed him softly and answered:

-“okay”

They went to Kit’s bed, and soon fell asleep, their bodies entangled and Ty’s head on Kit’s chest.

***

When Kit woke up the next morning, Ty was taking a shower. He sat up and let his spirit wander. When Ty came back inside the room, with only a tower around his waist, he was surprised to find Kit awake. Kit couldn’t believe how beautiful Ty’s was, his body perfectly shaped. He’s never seen him so little clothed in broad daylight. Kit thought about the first time he saw him and found him even more attractive. His shoulders were larger, but his body was still fit. His collarbone was sharp, and Kit was looking at the smallest details of his body. He looked like a god shaped in marble. Kit tried to keep it together but failed miserably. Ty began blushing because he didn’t understand. Kit looked up and understood Ty’s embarrassment. He stopped looking and asked:

-“did you sleep well”?

Ty smiled at him, shyly, and stroke his wet hair with his hand

-“yes…. I had a soft pillow”

It was Kit’s turn to blush. He stood up and came near Ty.

-“I’m glad to be called a pillow”. He hugged Ty and kissed him softly.

Soon, the kiss became wilder and, once again, they found it difficult to stop. Finally, Kit broke off and went to the bathroom to take a shower while Ty went downstairs in the kitchen to have breakfast. Ty met Tessa and Jem, who waved at him and had his breakfast. Kit met them a few minutes later, his hair messier than ever, his jean hung low on his hips. Ty looked at him like it was the first time he saw him. He found him so beautiful he had trouble breathing. Kit didn’t seem to notice.

When Kit sat at the table, Tessa gave them some news:

-“we have to go on a mission for a few days. It wasn’t planned and we were looking forward to spending more time with you Ty. Unfortunately, we can’t decline. We thought about letting you take care of Mina, if it’s okay with you? Otherwise, I know Alec would be more than happy to babysit her.” She looked at Jem, a small smile on her face.

-“Mina can stay with us, for sure “answered Kit.

Ty didn’t answer but he nodded, slightly.

-“this is settled then. We’ll let you know when we come back” replied Jem.

-“no problem. We’ll take good care of Mina and I’ll keep an eye on Ty” Kit said with a cocky smile. Ty blushed.

Jem and Tessa went upstairs to pack. At least, that was what Kit and Ty thought. They actually decided to let Kit and Ty be by themselves and have some quiet time together while they would spend a few days in the English countryside. They laughed upon arriving in their bedroom. Jem took Tessa in his arms and kissed her. She was grinning. They were so happy, and in love.

Meanwhile, Kit and Ty went outside to train together. They stopped to say goodbye to Tessa and Jem. They were both nearly breathless, having fought with swords, then sabers then barehand, back to back. Kit won the final fight, at his surprise. Kit was proud of himself and kissed Ty passionately.

They said goodbye to Jem and Tessa then Kit let Ty take care of Mina while taking another shower. He hurried up and went downstairs to play with her and bath her. Kit didn’t know who was having more fun. He fed her and Ty finally came back into the kitchen after taking his shower. He sat up and looked at Kit and Mina. Kit then took Mina to bed, and after singing a lullaby for her, went down to the kitchen once again. Ty had made a big plate of spaghetti for diner.

-“not very British” said Kit with a smile.

-“indeed. But it reminds me of L.A” Ty replied.

Kit grinned and they spend their time looking at each other and laughing. Afterwards, they went to the living room. Ty was reading _the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ , even if he already knew the book by heart. He was taking good care of his gift and seemed over the moon. Kit was sitting next to him. He had put a plaid on both of them. He finally leaned his head on Ty’s shoulder while looking at him.

He whispered in his ear:

-“you’re beautiful when you read”

Ty blushed, turned his head toward Kit and kissed him lightly. Their kiss became more passionate. Ty broke off, closed his book and put in on the table. He came back to Kit, who was still sitting on the couch, took his face between his hands and kissed him widely. Kit held Ty, who was still up, and drawn him toward him. Ty fell off on Kit and the both of them began laughing loudly. They resumed their kiss and soon, theirs hands wandered all over their bodies. Ty was sitting on Kit and was softly stroking his body. Kit had one hand on Ty’s tight and the other on his face. They made out, for a long time, more and more passionately. They soon began feeling tight in their pants. Ty was taking the lead, to Kit’s pleasure. He was slowly moving his pelvis against Kit’s, sending electric jolts all over their bodies. It was a suave and erotic move and Kit was really enjoying it, his body reacting strongly to Ty’s actions.

Suddenly, Kit held Ty and pinned him on the couch. They went on kissing for a very long time, Kit still on Ty. After several minutes of intense make out, Ty broke off the kiss, his gaze fixed on Kit’s. He came near his ear and whispered:

-“Christopher… I want you”. He was blushing but he maintained his gaze. They couldn’t be closer, physically.  
  


Kit was puzzled, then he smiled at Ty, tenderly.

-“I want you too”

Kit stood up, give Ty a hand and helped him get up. They shared another kiss. Then Kit took Ty’s hand and said:

-“Come…”

TO BE CONTINUED

  
  



	9. the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Kit and Ty's first time  
> enjoy
> 
> warning : explicit sex scene

Kit dragged Ty toward the stairs. They kept on looking at each other. They stopped a few times in the stairs to kiss, with more and more passion. When they arrived in the room, Kit closed the door and they fell into each other arms again. After a while, Ty grabbed Kit by the shirt and pushed him on the bed. Kit fell on his back and Ty leaned on him. They kissed widely and began taking of their clothes, one by one, slowly. They had all the time in world.

Ty was still lying on Kit and they were now shirtless. Ty was kissing Kit as if it was the last thing he would ever do on earth. He kissed him in the neck and went up to kiss his jawline. He kissed his eyelids, his nose, and the corners of his mouth before kissing his lips once again. He was holding Kit’s face in his hands. He broke off the kiss and straightened. Kit followed his movement and Ty was now sitting on him. They were still kissing passionately. Ty stroked Kit’s chest lightly, making him pant. Ty could feel Kit’s desire against his tights. His hands went down on Kit’s body and when they touched Kit’s belt, Ty broke off the kiss once again and looked at Kit. He smiled at him, hugged him and put his head against his shoulder again. Kit knew Ty was probably overwhelmed by their actions and their proximity. He let him take all the time he needed to calm down and relax.

Ty straightened again and looked at Kit.

-“I feel great in your arms” Ty whispered

-“this is awesome to be that close to you” answered Kit.

They smiled at each other and resumed their kiss. Ty’s hands went down again and began undoing Kit’s belt. He was now sure of what he wanted to do. He broke off their embrace and kneeled in front of Kit. He took off his pants and his boxer shorts. He could see Kit’s desire and he felt a chill at his very bones. Kit was half lying underneath him. Ty leaned down to kiss him, let his hands slide along Kit’s exposed body and began stroking his length slowly. Kit flinched and Ty smiled at him and whispered:

-“I will make you feel good, Christopher. Like you did…”

They went on kissing while Ty was stroking him, slightly. Kit was panting louder and louder. Ty maintained his position then he kneeled in from of Kit. He looked him in the eye and Kit _understood_. He nodded. Ty moved his mouth toward Kit’s length and took him slowly. It was very sensual.

It was an unknow territory for the both of them and they were discovering passion and oral sex together. Ty was trying to look at Kit in the eye and give him as much pleasure as possible. His right hand was still stroking Kit’s chest while his left was following his mouth. Ty was taking his time. He could see Kit’s body arching and hear his moans becoming louder and louder. Seeing this, Ty felt a jolt passing through his entire body and he felt overwhelmed by these new sensations. His touch became more intense and he was now stroking Kit’s balls too. Kit was on the edge.

Ty finally stopped and glared at Kit. They were both blushing. Kit then straightened up, grabbed Ty’s shoulders to pull him against him. He kissed him tenderly and the kiss deepened. He grabbed Ty by his waist and switched their positions. Ty was now the one lying on his back.

-“where did you learn to do that?” asked Kit. “You’re very talented young man, and I can’t tell you how much I enjoyed it”

-“I read some books” Ty replied. He had a huge smile on his face. He had never felt more alive than at the moment.

-“You, reading a book? Shocking! You’re a good student!”

Kit was whispering to be as sensual as possible. This had a very erotic effect on both boys. Kit kissed Ty, who had still his pants. They were both still very excited.

-“Can I touch you like you just did?” asked him. “I need to try to be as good as you”

Ty glanced at him and nodded.

-“you can”

Kit was very careful and took his time to take all of Ty’s clothes off. He pulled his jean off and stroked his torso, his legs and finally his erection. He was dying of desire. He never saw anybody as beautiful as Ty at this very moment. He pulled Ty’s boxer off and began stroking him slowly, lightly, sensually. He already knew how Ty’s body would react and in order to give him maximum pleasure, he played with all Ty’s sensitive spots too. He didn’t want to rush things. He kissed Ty, kissed him all over his chest, his torso, his pelvis and, finally, his length. He heard Ty sigh and get lost in pleasure. He stroked him a few more times then took him slowly in his mouth. Ty didn’t move anymore. He had thrown his head back, and his eyes were closed. He was discovering new feelings with great emotion. Kit stroked him with his mouth for a very long time. He wanted Ty to get used to the feeling. When he felt that Ty was totally relaxed, he stopped his movement, his hand taking replacing his mouth and went up to kiss Ty back on his lips.

-“do you want more?” Kit asked in his ear

-“yes… yes”. Ty’s voice was a whisper. Kit could feel Ty’s body reacting underneath him.

-“I don’t wanna hurt you so I’ll go slowly. Tell me if it hurts or if it’s going to fast”

-“Christopher, we couldn’t go any slower.” Ty was smiling. “I told you, don’t worry. I want you… I want to feel you. I trust you to be as gentle as possible”

-“okay. Have I already told you how beautiful you look?” asked Kit, with a naughty smile.

-“yes but say it again. When you’re saying it with you sexy voice, it’s ten times stronger”

-“you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful”

Kit was now burning with desire. They kissed again. For a long time. Finally, Kit went back down on Ty’s body and resumed his stroking. The, he took him in his mouth again. He deepened his movement and began preparing Ty’s entrance. When he inserted the first finger, he felt Ty get tensed. He kept on stroking him, as lightly and as slowly as possible. Finally, Ty was able to relax. He prepared Ty, finger after finger. He was touching every part of his body and Ty was literally burning up. Kit was trying to reassure him as much as possible. He couldn’t wait anymore but he was taking his time, nevertheless. Because it was Ty and because he loved him and wanted him to feel everything. Finally, when he felt Ty was ready, he straightened up, kissed Ty and pulled his fingers out of him. Ty was lying on his back, his head on the pillow while Kit was kneeling between his legs. Ty opened his eyes, looked at him and pulled him toward him to kiss him.

That was it. Kit lined his length with Ty’s entrance and while stroking him, he slowly slid down it. He stopped to look at Ty, who nodded slightly but didn’t say anything. Kit went on, as slowly as possible and then, began moving. Ty was panting. They soon found their own rhythm. Sensations increased tenfold and their moans became louder and louder. None of them had ever experience such intense feelings and they were happy to share this together. Their first time.

Kit had kept a very slow and very sensual pace. He was still holding Ty in his arms. He could see that Ty was enjoying it and that was all that matters. He was now totally relaxed and feeling close. Kit felt it and kissed him. Ty was pushed over the edge and came in Kit’s hand, struggling to keep still. Kit felt Ty tight around him and he, himself, felt swell inside of him. He was pushed over the edge a few moments later. He fell down on Ty and pulled himself out of him. He took him in his arms and stroked his neck. Ty was shivering in Kit’s arms. He leaned against him, tightly, and Kit’s heart ached at Ty’s vulnerability. He held him tighter, waited for him to calm down and whispered:

-“are you alright?”

Ty turned around.

-“Yes… I didn’t expect sex to be that great. I thought it would hurt. But you were wonderful. Can… can we stay like that for a while? I feel safe”

-“anything you want Tiberius” Kit was smiling.

-“nobody calls me Tiberius” answered Ty.

-“I know… but nobody calls me Christopher beside you. And I love it.”

-“alright, then. You can call me Tiberius. It’s way better then Sherlock at least”

Ty gave Kit his most beautiful smile and Kit’s heart was filled with love. He kissed Ty lightly and finally, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, their bodies eased, and their souls connected as one.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was hard to write this scene in particular because I wanted to be as faithful with the characters's development as possible.  
> I hope it turned out to Something Worth reading
> 
> sending love!


	10. Back to L.A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Ty meet again… in L.A this time :)
> 
> enjoy guys!

When Kit woke up, he found Ty asleep, curled up in a ball at the other side of the bed. He was still high from their last night, spent in Ty’s arms. He felt a rush of tenderness toward him. He came near him, hugged him tightly and kissed him gently on the cheek before putting his head in Ty’s neck. Ty moaned and snuggled up against Kit, whose heartbeat fastened. Kit felt in peace, whole and in the right place. He made a promise to himself to enjoy every moment spent with Ty. They stayed embraced for a long time, then Kit took a shower. He had to take care of Mina. He had already gotten up during the night to feed her and he knew she would soon wake up. He prepared the baby bottle and came to her room as soon as he heard her cry. He sang her a lullaby, changed her and went downstairs with her.

When Ty arrived in the kitchen, Kit was playing with Mina. He looked at them then kissed Kit briefly and sat up. He couldn’t take his eyes off Kit. He loved watching them play together. He could see how Kit loved it.

-“you’re good with kids” said Ty.

-“you think so? I’m not like Julian though...”

-“don’t compare yourself to him. He raised us while being a teenager himself. You’re alone with Mina.”

-“yes but Jem and Tessa told me I made their family complete. I don’t think I deserve all this…”

-“because you don’t know your worth yet. They see you as I do. And I’m sure Mina loves you too because she’s smiling every time you’re around. You care about people, you’re thoughtful and you care about other’s lives. That’s why you’re so loved.”

-“I’ve never felt this selfless and open to others. I’m grateful to Jem and Tessa for adopting me… and most important, I feel so lucky to be in your life. If you don’t know this yet, you make me very happy.”

Kit was still playing with Mina, but he was now also looking at Ty, who blushed.

-“I hope I’ll keep you happy for a long time then, because you make me very happy too.” Ty got up and hugged Kit from behind.

-“I love you Christopher”

Kit leaned against him and nodded.

-“love you too…”

Ty broke off but kept staring at Kit and Mina. Kit then put her to bed, and they spent the morning training. However, their relationship having taken a new level the previous night, they ended up making out. They only stopped because Mina woke up from her nap.

They spent the next few days the same way: when Mina was asleep, they trained or made out or read in the living room. Every night, they shared the bed, learnt to discover, trust and love each other. They were alone in the world and none of them seemed eager to stop feeling that way. One morning, Kit received a text from Jem and Tessa, who were set to come back that afternoon. Kit and Ty cleaned the house and cooked them a nice meal. The reunion was joyful. Jem and Tessa took their time to tell them their adventures and Kit and Ty, especially, listened to them carefully. The next day, all of them went for a walk around the neighborhood. Ty was fascinated by mundane’s life and animals they were meeting.

Ty stayed a little while in Devon, then he had to go back to the Scholomance. It was difficult to say goodbye. Neither of them wanted to stay apart from one another. Right before leaving, they kissed passionately and hugged. It was so difficult for Kit to let go that Ty had to break off the embrace once again. Otherwise he couldn’t have left.

-“I’ll see you soon. I love you Tiberius” Kit whispered.

-“I love you too” answered Ty before disappearing through the Portal.

Kit felt his heart do a slow flip when Ty waved at him. He crumbled into Jem and Tessa’s arms as soon as the Portal closed. They knew no words were needed. They just had to be with Kit.

Life went back to normal, more or less. Kit was used to fall asleep in Ty’s arms, to feel him shiver and moan under his touch and feel his body entangled to his. He needed Ty and from what he was reading, through Ty’s messages, he was feeling the same way.

They were finally able to see each other again one month and a half later. Alec had decided to organize a Clave-in-exile meeting and, the New York Institute being too confined, it would be held in the L.A Institute. Even if they weren’t Shadowhunters, Tessa and Jem were invited too. Kit was overjoyed upon hearing the news. It was decided that Tessa, Jem, Mina and Kit, Alec, Magnus and their kids, and Isabelle, Simon, Clary and Jace would meet in L.A two days before the meeting. Kit couldn’t wait to see the Blackthorns and hold Ty in his arms again.

That day, Magnus opened a Portal for Kit’s family. When they arrived in the Brooklyn loft, Magnus opened a second Portal and they all arrived in L.A soon after, in a bright living room. Julian and Emma welcomed them. Emma took Kit in her arms after hitting him in the shoulder with her fist:

-“you left without saying goodbye! It’s good to see you… you look well and in better shape than before! You’ll be able to train here with me! It’s gonna be so cool!!”

-“Stop Emma. He’s just got here and he’s already drowning under your questions.” Julian smiled and waved at Kit. “It’s good to see you again, Kit. The kids are gonna be thrilled!”

Indeed, a moment after, Dru and Tavvy rushed into the stairs to meet them. Tavvy was looking at Mina and Tessa left the little group with Mina in her arms in order to play with Max, Rafe and Tavvy,

Dru rushed toward Kit and kissed him on the cheek:

-“finally! You’re back! I could show you some new horror movies if you like!

-“sure, Dru. I know a few myself” replied Kit

Kit turned around and looked at every face in the room. He felt extremely good. He watched Emma et Jem talking to each other and he was touched to see how much they carried for each other. Jem seemed as protective of Emma as he was with him or Mina and at that moment, he felt very close to Jem and – surprisingly – close to Emma too.

Clary, Jace, Simon and Isabelle arrived later that day. Simon and Clary agreed to match a horror movie with Dru and Kit. All the other sighted and began talking in the living room. Everybody seemed to have found its place, but Kit still missed one person. He couldn’t think about anything else even though he was able to hide it. Julian soon received a message from Ty, who was on his way and he ask for his family to come with him to welcome Ty. Julian didn’t want Ty to feel overwhelm. Kit felt his heart aching. Julian came near him and told him:

-“come with us, Kit”

Kit looked at Julian, with a look on his face full of questions but didn’t say anything. When Ty arrived, his headphones on his ears, Julian came near him and put a hand on his shoulder. Ty put his headphones around his neck and smiled at Julian, shyly. They were almost the same height, but Ty would always be Julian’s little brother. Ty then looked at all the others standing in the room, Tavvy, Dry, Emma… and Kit. His eyes got wilder and instinctively; he took a step toward Kit.

-“you’re already here?” Ty asked

-“yes, we arrived this morning with Alec, Magnus and the children.”

-“okay… so everybody’s already here?” Ty replied

-“yes! At least for today”

Ty couldn’t take his eyes off Kit and Kit didn’t know what to do with his hands. He just wanted to take Ty in his arms and kiss him passionately. He held back and simply said:

-“it’s good to see you” while smiling at him lightly.

Finally, they all went to the living room, while Kit and Ty were staying behind.

-“I missed you so much” said Kit. “I want to kiss you right here, right now. You’re so beautiful! You look like a Greek god!!”

-“I don’t know why you’re saying that, Christopher, I’m not Greek and I’m not a god” answered Ty.

-“No, no, I know…” Kit started. Then he burst out of laughter. He leaned toward Ty and whispered in his ear:

-“I’ll explain it to you tonight. It was a joke, don’t worry about it.” He was still smiling. He added:

-“little Greek god. It suits you well!”

Ty glanced at him, surprised, but he smiled back ultimately. They finally entered the living room and the reunion was joyful. Julian had ordered pizzas, and everybody having a wonderful time. After putting the children to bed, Jem and Magnus came back into the living room and Julian began speaking:

-“My dear friends, welcome to Los Angeles. Every one of you has already been here before but it’s our pleasure to welcome you. You can think the L.A Institute as your home. This is a terrible time for us right now, so I imagined a little game for tomorrow.” Julian took a hat and showed it to the little crowd:

-“I wrote all of our names on papers along with Diana’s, Cristina’s and Mark’s, who we’ll be joining us tomorrow morning. I plan to host a tournament. We’re fourteen: Emma, Drusilla, Tiberius, Kit, Alec, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Diana, Mark, Cristina and myself.”

-“that’s thirteen” Ty replied.

Everybody glanced at him.

-“I added Jem, if he agrees to join us” Julian said while stroking Ty’s hair.

-“I’d love to!” said Jem.

-“So, everybody’s ready to play the tournament. There will be the first round, quarterfinals, semifinals and the finale.”

-“there is another problem” added Kit. “We’re fourteen but, in order to have a final, the number of contestants must be a multiple of four.”

Ty looked at him, surprised and all of the others exchanged smiles.

-“I thought about that too” Julian said, as he was expecting these questions. “That’s why I wrote Tessa and Magnus’s names too. Now, we’re sixteen!”

Tessa seemed pleased and glanced rapidly at Magnus.

-“What will be the prize for the winner?” asked Magnus

-“the winner would be able to ask anything to the runner-up, to the limit of 50 dollars. We’re all good?”

Everybody nodded.

-“With 50 dollars, I could buy a lot of glitter” said Magnus while laughing and hugging Alec.

-“You have to win the tournament first honey” replied Alec. “Maybe we’ll fight against each other. I’m warning you; I won’t let you win!”

-“I’m looking forward to it” said Magnus, falsely offended before kissing Alec. “We’ll see!”

-“I’m gonna ask each of you to pick a paper. For those with a _parabatai_ , if you pick your _parabatai_ name, you can pick another one. Dru, come pick a name, first”

Dru picked a paper and said:

-“Tessa.” She blushed but Tessa gave her a nice smile and nodded lightly.

-“Emma, your turn” said Julian.

She picked a name too and screamed:

-“I picked Jem!” She looked at him. “Are you ready to fight with me? Our family’s honor is on the line here” she smiled at Jem who smiled back. He seemed confident.

-“I’ll be able to see how you improved your skills. It will be interesting.”

-“yes” replied Emma.

Kit put his hand in the hat and when he read Julian’s name at loud, he knew he wouldn’t pass the first round. At least, now he knew his future opponent. He couldn’t wait to know Ty’s. It was Alec’s turn. He put his hand, picked a paper and stayed quiet; his face reddened. Magnus looked above Alec’s shoulder to read the name of his opponent.

-“Seems like we’re gonna fight each other baby. Prepare yourself to buy me glitter” Magnus said, with a smile.

-“wait, as I said earlier, you haven’t won yet” replied Alec. “Did you do one of your trick in order, for us, to fight each other?”

-“No” replied Magnus.

Everybody laughed. Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek and whispered:

-“I’ll try not to hurt your pretty face.”

Alec reddened once again.

Jace picked Diana and it was now Ty’s turn. Kit was looking at him, anxiously.

-“I picked Clary” said Ty, softly.

Clary seemed overjoyed and Ty, relieved. His eyes met Kit’s. then, Kit saw Clary came near Ty. He knew enough about her and knew she would never hurt Ty. She was filled with goodness. Kit felt relieved too. Isabelle picked Mark and Simon, Cristina.

-“Okay. Everybody knows its opponent. It’s gonna be hand on hand fights, for all of us to be equal. No magic will be allowed.” Julian looked at Tessa and Magnus, who seemed disappointed. “The fight will end if an opponent stays on the floor for 10 seconds. It will be interesting to watch, with all our different fighting skills.”

-“I feel like Goku in Dragon Ball” said Kit.

Everyone looked at him, weirdly, besides Clary and Simon, who understood the joke and burst out of laughter.

-“what is it?” asked Ty

-“a famous manga. I’ll show you eventually. I think you’d like the story…” replied Kit.

-“okay. If you talk about it, it must be interesting.”

-“Yes, you’ll see”.

-“I agree with Kit! Goku is awesome” added Simon.

-“I think we should all go to bed and have a good night sleep. It’s gonna be an intense day tomorrow. Good night everyone!” Julian waved at them and everybody went upstairs to sleep.

Kit’s room was on the opposite side of Ty’s. Ty looked at Kit and smiled at him, meaning ‘come to my room tonight’. Kit looked back and smiled. Ty understood, they were both on the same page. Kit put his pajama on and waited for a long time before coming out of his room and heading toward Ty’s. He knocked softly and entered the room. He was puzzled to meet Julian, who was standing in front of him. Ty was sitting on his bed, reading, his headphones on his ears.

-“I knew you’ll come here tonight, eventually” said Julian. Kit blushed.

-“you know about Ty and I?”

-“I understood something was up when you sent him that letter a few months ago. Ty’s behavior changed radically since then. He’s happier, more at peace and I guess it’s because of you.”

Julian was talking nicely, even if he was still very intimidating. Kit didn’t know what to say.

-“I love him and I’ll never hurt him. It sounds _cliché_ but it’s the truth” said Kit, finally.

-“you don’t have to say that, I know you do. And I also know you’re perfectly aware of what your punishment would be otherwise?” Julian was smiling wildly.

-“Emma?”

-“Yes”

-“Duly noted” replied Kit. “I’m so glad not to fight her tomorrow. Your girlfriend is scary.”

-“Ahahah, I know but I’m not crazy enough to tell her that. Be careful, nonetheless. I’m not easy to fight over either.”

-“whatever, I’m the least trained of all so it would have been the same for me anyway.”

-“it’s probably true but the most important thing is to improve yourself. You’re already different. I can feel you’re a lot more confident then before.”

-“it’s because of your brother.”

-“oooh I see.” Julian winked at Kit. “Some people can bring the best out of us.”

-“you feel the same way about Emma?”

-“yes” replied Julian.

They stayed quiet for a while, then Julian spoke once again:

-“I’ll leave you two alone now. Try to stay out of trouble for one night okay?”

-“we’ll try! Good night Julian.”

-“bye Kit!”

Julian stormed out of the room and Kit came near Ty’s bed. Ty must had felt a movement because he looked up. As soon as he saw Kit, he put his headphones down.

-“your brother knows about us” said Kit.

-“I know, he told me before you came” Ty replied.

-“Does he know about _everything_?” asked Kit, panicked.

-“no, he only knows we’re together. The rest is our business. Nobody needs to know.” Ty smiled at Kit, softly.

-“You’re right, this is between you and me.” Kit hugged Ty and added:

-“Can I sleep here with you tonight?”

-“Yes” Ty replied. “Come”

Kit got on the bed.

-“I missed you” said Kit, while hugging Ty. “I had trouble sleeping because you weren’t there to warm me up anymore.” Ty blushed and Kit kissed him softly.

-“I’m here now.”

-“Yes, you are. That’s all that matters.”

They kissed for a while then Ty fell asleep rapidly. Kit looked at him for a long time before falling asleep too, his body entangled to Ty’s.


	11. The tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All our heroes reunited in L.A 
> 
> let me know what you think about the fights (and the winners)  
> it was an interesting thing to do!

Kit and Ty were awake by Tavvy’s cry.

-“I thought his nightmares had ended” said Kit.

-“No” Ty replied, simply.

He had a sad face. Kit took him in his arms.

-“don’t worry about Tavvy. Julian’s there. He’s well taken care of.”

-“I know” said Ty.

Instinctively, Ty came closer to Kit, who understood and deepened the embrace. They stayed entangled for a long time and Ty eventually fell asleep again while Kit stayed awake a little bit more. He couldn’t take his eyes off Ty. Finally, he fell asleep too. The next morning, they all met up in the kitchen. All of the Blackthorns ate pretty well because whatever they’ll be facing in the day, breakfast would always be a treat. Diana arrived soon after then Cristina and Mark too. Everybody was looking for the tournament.

They all gathered in the training room, where Julian had put a recap sign on display:

** Round Robin : **

Jace/Diana

Tessa/Dru  
Clary/Ty

Alec/Magnus

Emma/Jem

Simon/Cristina

Mark/Isabelle

Kit/Julian

They all took place around the training area. Jace and Diana got on the tatamis and started the fight rapidly. Diana gave Jace a hard time. She used several technics and tried to trick him a few times but Jace was stronger. He held her on the ground for ten seconds before helping her get up on her feet.

-“Nice fight” said Jace, thumbs up.

Diana smiled at him and they got of the tatamis. Dru and Tessa replaced them.

This was an interesting fight. Tessa had more fighting experience but Dru was much younger. Tessa used tricks while Dru was going straightforward. Finally, Tessa made her fall and held her on the ground. When Dru got up, she seemed disappointed, but Tessa patted her shoulder and said:

-“you fought fiercely. Don’t be too hard on yourself, you’re still very young and it was a fair fight.” Dru blushed but seemed to feel a little bit better.

It was Ty and Clary’s turn. Kit didn’t take his eyes off Ty. He knew Ty was a born Shadowhunter, but he was not a fighter and he asked himself who would win the fight. Ty had been allowed to fight with his headphones on, but he didn’t wear them, to Kit’s surprise. While watching them fight, Kit realized they really looked alike. Clary and Ty didn’t dare to touch the other. Clary was trying to break Ty’s defense but failed each time. Kit could tell she was used to train with Jace and Isabelle. She had defense mechanisms, like reflexes and Ty realized this too and took advantage of it. However, Clary understood, and she changed her combativity once again by changing her fighting skills. During the fight, Ty dared more tricks and holds, and the fight began interesting once again. The issue was still unclear. Finally, Ty missed a hold and Clary made him fall on the ground. She helped him getting up and put a hand on his arm:

-“thank you Ty, I really enjoyed our fight because I didn’t know who would win. It was a close case.”

Ty smiled back at her and came back beside Kit, who glanced at him. Clary went toward Jace who took her in his arms, proud like a lion.

-“you’re not too disappointed?” Kit asked.

-“no, it was a good fight. That’s all that matters. I wish I could have fought you however.”

-“we could do that tonight if you want” Kit whispered. Ty blushed, nodding but he didn’t say anything.

Alec and Magnus got up. It was one of the most expected fights. They began fighting and everybody could tell they were used to do so. They were both very serious and it was a very tight fight.

-“You’re so sexy when you’re fighting like a lion, Alexander” Magnus whispered, holding Alec by the neck.

-“don’t try to distract me Magnus, I know what you’re trying to do” answered Alec, breathless.

-“so now I’m a distraction? That’s interesting.”

Magnus began whispering naughty things to Alec, who was struggling to get off Magnus’s hold. Alec’s cheeks reddened because he was worried everybody, including his sister and his _parabatai,_ could hear what Magnus was saying. After a while, Magnus took advantage of Alec getting distracted and used a karate hold. Alec fell hard on the floor and Magnus leaned down and throw him glitter in the face.

-“because you’re the sunshine of my life”

Magnus was laughing and he kissed Alec on the cheek. Alec was so startled, he stayed on the floor, trying to get rid of all the glitter. By doing so, he spread it all over his face even more. Alec stayed on the ground more than ten seconds, so Magnus won the fight. He came near Alec and helped him get up. Alec was not happy and glowered at him:

-“you’ll regret it tonight, my beautiful sorcerer”

Magnus had a wild smile and answered:

-“why do you think I acted that way?”

Magnus kept smiling and took Alec’s hand. They stepped up from the area before Jem and Emma took their turn. Tessa seemed a little worried because she knew all about Emma’s fighting skills.

-“don’t hold on, Jem” said Emma. “I wanna have a fair win!”

-“I wasn’t going to” replied Jem.

The fight seemed equal at first. Then Emma gained the upper hand over Jem. Kit was looking at Jem. It was very interesting for him to watch them fight. He soon saw Jem’s weaknesses, which he couldn’t do until now, and he understood Emma saw them, too. Kit was analyzing a fight for the first time and he was learning a lot. Emma was more trained than Kit so she attacked Jem straightforwardly on his weaknesses. After a few minutes, she sent Jem on the floor and won the fight. She helped him get on his feet.

-“I’m proud of you Emma. You’re a good fighter. And without Cortana!” Jem took a step toward her and kissed her on the forehead. Emma was glowing. She jumped in Julian’s arms and kissed him softly.

Simon and Cristina were the next ones. Simon seemed intimidated by Cristina. She was more trained and had more experience. She soon gained the upper hand and made Simon fall on the ground and held him for ten seconds. Simon, always fair play, nodded at her and kissed Isabelle briefly before she took place in front of Mark.

It was an unclear issue once again. Isabelle and Mark were the same age and had quite the same experience as Shadowhunters. However, Mark had been with the Wild Hunt for several years. It was an intense fight, Isabelle kept coming back at Mark. After a very long time, he took her by surprise, and she couldn’t resist his hold. She kept fighting while on the ground, but Mark won eventually. Isabelle got up proudly and turned her head toward Mark:

-“Your fighting skills are quite unique. I learned a lot from you, and we should definitely do that again in the future. It’s different training with Jace and my brother.”

-“let’s do that, okay” replied Mark before shaking her hand.

They got off the tatamis. Finally, the moment had arrived. Ty glanced at Kit then at Julian and wished them good luck. Kit and Julian faced each other. For Ty, it was the most interesting. They soon started fighting. After a few minutes, Kit understood Julian was holding back. He managed to hold Julian by the shoulders and said:

-“how do you expect me to get better if you’re holding back?” while looking him in the eyes.

-“you’re right, I’m sorry. From now on, I’ll be using all my strength so watch out!”

-“I’m waiting!”

Julian rushed back toward Kit and the fight began more and more intense.

-“See? You’re making progress” said Julian.

-“I’m fighting in order for your brother to be proud of me” replied Kit.

-“that’s a good answer. I’m glad to hear it. Let’s play”

Kit and Julian were fighting like gladiators. Finally, after half an hour, Julian took advantage of Kit and held him on the floor. He helped him get up and patted him on the back.

-“’I’m impressed! Nice fight Kit!”

Julian was not the only one to think so because everybody was staring at Kit, puzzled. Kit didn’t understand why he was the center of attention. Emma jumped in Julian’s arms once again and Kit went back beside Ty. He was rather proud of himself. He managed to challenge Julian Blackthorn. _not_ an easy task. Ty took his hand softly. Kit looked all around the room and his eyes met Jace’s. He saw how proud Jace was. He gave him a little nod and Kit felt touched to his very bones. It meant the world to Kit.

They all took a little break. Alec went to the bathroom to get rid of the glitter and Magnus followed him, smiling.

Julian updated the board:

** Quarter finals: **

Jace/Tessa

Clary/Magnus

Cristina/Emma

Mark/Julian

The fights started soon after the end of the break. Jace and Tessa got up on the fighting area. Jace seemed impressed by Tessa’s charisma, which didn’t happen to him a lot. They started their fight. Jace, was stronger and gained the upper hand quickly. He helped Tessa getting up and kissed her hand. Tessa was puzzled by the gesture. It occurred to her that Jace looked like Will – and James – not physically but spiritually. Jace felt Tessa’s discomfort and dropped her hand. He smiled at her and Tessa, who had come to her senses, smiled back, shyly. They got off the area and Jem came toward Tessa to hold her while Clary kissed Jace before taking her turn. Jace wished her good luck. Magnus, who was smiling, wildly, winked at Clary.

-“I’m warning you, Magnus, I don’t want glitter in my eyes.” Clary was coming near Magnus, so nobody could hear what they were saying.

-“Don’t worry, biscuit, I won’t. Glitter was just for Alexander. He’s gonna make me pay for what I did to him earlier, but that’s what I wanted. We’re on for a wild ride tonight! I can’t wait!”

Clary looked at him, taken aback, then she burst out into laughter, to everyone surprise. Then, they began fighting. It was an interesting fight, once again. Clary had various fighting skills, thanks to Jace, but Magnus had experience too. He finally won the fight and helped her get on her feet. She seemed pleased with herself. Magnus took her arm and they left the fighting area, leaving space for Emma and Cristina. All of them could tell they were used to train together and knew one another by heart. That’s why Cristina couldn’t get the upper hand. As usual. Emma won the fight and took Cristina in her arms to hug her softly. She kissed Julian briefly and let him take her place.

Julian and Mark were facing each other. They had trained together almost all their lives, so they knew the other one pretty well too. The fight was getting intense. Sometimes Julian was gaining the upper hand and sometimes, it was Mark. Finally, after almost an hour, Mark caught Julian from behind, made him fall on the floor and held him for ten seconds, winning the fight. He helped Julian and they hugged.

They took another break and Julian updated his sign:

** Semi finals **

Jace/Magnus

Emma/Mark

Jace and Magnus took place on the fighting area. Alec was watching them carefully. His husband and his _parabatai._ Jace and Magnus, oddly, had rarely trained together. It was the most interesting match for Alec to watch. He knew both of their styles, strengths and weaknesses and definitely knew who would win the fight. He was watching Magnus, eyes filled with pride and desire. Finally, after a long and intense fight, from the both of them, Jace won. Magnus got up with grace and they shook hands.

-“well played, Jace!”

-“thank you ! you gave me a hard time! Good luck with Alec tonight!” Jace replied, with a mischievous smile.

-“don’t worry about me, I’m looking forward to it!” Magnus was smiling. Jace was puzzled but he knew Magnus so he finally smiled back at him while Emma and Mark took place after them.

-“so we meet again, you and I” Emma said

-“yes! But it could have been Julian in front of you. It was a tough call.”

-“I know! It was fascinating to watch the both of you fight. But, for me, it would have been tougher to fight and defeat him!” replied Emma.

-“he! You’ve not won yet” said Mark.

-“we’ll see about that”

Emma rushed toward Mark and the fight became the most aggressive of the tournament. They didn’t spare each other. The fight was very long but incredible to watch. Finally, Emma, who had more experience with hand on hand combat, gained a psychological upper hand and won the fight.

-“what a surprise” Julian said. “Emma vs Jace. It’s gonna be a hell of a finale!”

They took a little break because everyone was looking forward to knowing who would win the tournament.

Julian put the last sign:

** Final **

Jace/Emma

The last fight began at last and it was as great as expected. Jace and Emma were fighting like lions because they both wanted to win. It was the longest and most intense fight of all. Jace and Emma deserved to win. Finally, after a two hours fight, Jace made Emma fall and held her, while she struggled to get out of his hold. Jace won the fight and gave Emma a hand.

-“nice fight, Carstairs! You can give me the fifty now if you want” said Jace, with a smirk.

Emma didn’t know if she was more upset because she had lost or because Jace had won. Jace hugged her briefly and whispered:

-“in a few years, you’ll defeat me. Trust me and most of all, keep trusting yourself”

Julian and Clary rushed toward their partners and everybody went upstairs to wash and change. They all met up for a picnic on the beach. It was a beautiful afternoon.

Kit and Ty went for a walk along the beach, to pick seashells. They disappearedd6 for hours. Behind a big rock, they made out passionately and only stopped because of the tide. When they came back, Dru smiled and noted that they didn’t bring too many seashells. Kit and Ty both blushed. They spend the rest of the day talking, swimming and laughing. After diner, Alec and Julian went upstairs to prepare the meeting and everybody else went watching a movie or reading a book.

Kit and Ty had planned to meet in Kit’s room. When Ty arrived, Kit closed the door and locked them up. They immediately rushed toward the other. Ty was very bold and began taking Kit’s clothes off him. Kit was letting Ty lead the way, to his greatest pleasure. Soon, they were both naked. Ty took Kit’s hand and lead him toward the bathroom. They entered into the shower booth and the hot water began pouring down their bodies. Ty grabbed Kit and pinned him against the wall, kissing him hungrily. They were both very excited about their current situation and the hot water made their frolics even more sensual. Ty was kissing Kit’s body and Kit was enjoying every touch. Ty’s hands traveled all around Kit’s body.

  
For the past months, they had become very close and they had learned to discover and to know the other’s body well enough. They knew how – and where – to touch, to stroke, to press. Ty was taking advantage of his knowledge. He began stroking Kit, very slowly and very sensually while still kissing him. His strokes began more and more urgent. He came near Kit’s ear and whispered naughty thoughts to him. Kit was breathless. He looked at Ty and got lost in his grey eyes.

Ty smiled at him and kissed him again, passionately this time. His mouth went lower and lower, still stoking Kit, who was letting his emotions lead the way. He was touching Ty’s body as well and lingered on Ty’s weakest spots. Ty kneeled in front of Kit and took him in his mouth, slowly. He was taking his time and tried, as always, to give Kit as much pleasure as possible. He felt Kit’s body reacting under his touch and Ty willingly maintained a steady pace. When Kit was close, they glanced at each other. They didn’t need to talk. Kit then closed his eyes and threw back his head. Ty felt the walls shaking and as Kit was pushed over the edge, all the lights went down at the same time and all the windows smashed into pieces.

Ty looked up and saw Kit’s face. He was scared. Ty got up and looked at Kit directly in the eye.

-“Did you do this?” Ty asked.

Kit didn’t answer but after a few seconds, he looked back at Ty and nodded slightly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Explanation

They rapidly put their clothes back on. Kit was avoiding Ty’s gaze and Ty was feeling powerless. There was a distance between them, and Ty didn’t understand why. He came close to Kit, who turned away. Ty held a hand on Kit’s shoulder:

-“talk to me. Tell me what’s going on, I don’t understand.”

He heard Kit sighting and saw him shiver. Ty came even closer and put his arms around him. Kit didn’t move. They stayed like this for a minute or two before Kit sighted again and finally leaned on Ty. A moment after, he turned around and looked Ty in the eye. He maintained eye contact long enough to get lost in Ty’s eyes. Finally, he looked away and went sitting on the bed. Ty followed him.

-“I don’t really how to explain…” Kit began.

-“you told me the blackout happened because of you”. Ty seemed concerned.

-“yes, it’s the first time I managed to do THAT” Kit added.

-“tell me everything”

-“I’ve been willing to tell you for a while now but I…”

Kit didn’t finish his sentence because they heard Tavvy screaming. A few minutes had passed since the incident.

-“we’ll talk later” said Kit.

-“okay” Ty replied, still concerned.

They went outside, to see everybody already gathered in the hall. Nobody seemed to notice them being together. Suddenly, all the lights went back on and Kit saw Magnus already fixing all the windows with his magic. He glanced at Tessa and Jem, who were puzzled and were looking at him nervously. Kit’s hands began shivering and Ty took them in his and held them tight. Kit seemed to calm down a little.

-“what happened?” Mark asked. “Do you think it’s a demonic attack?”

-“no, demons don’t have that kind of power” replied Alec.

-“the same thing happened to us a few months ago. Maybe, there’s too much energy around here” Jem added.

Julian suddenly appeared:

-“Tavvy is sleeping again, I managed to calm him down. Who knows what happened ?”

-“we were talking about it” answered Dru.

-“All the windows are fixed” said Magnus. “Why don’t we talk about it in the morning, after a good night sleep?”

Everybody agreed. Magnus rushed toward Alec who left soon after. Tessa and Jem didn’t move. They were still glancing at Kit. Finally, Kit came toward them, with Ty’s hand in his and lead them toward his room :

-“I need to talk to you three.”

-“alright” replied Jem.

They came into his room and Jem asked Kit about what happened. Kit was about to close his door and answer him when he saw Magnus pushing his way into the room:

-“I think you need to explain yourself _indeed_ ”. He seemed concerned too.

Kit stayed quiet for a while, puzzled.

-“you know I’m the one responsible for the blackout and the windows?”

-“yes. I've suspected something was up with you since that time in our apartment.”

Kit sat on the bed again, beside Ty. He wished he could go back in time, when he closed the door an hour ago, to be alone with Ty.

-“I began explaining things to Ty” Kit said.

-“what did you tell him?” asked Jem.

-“that it was my fault.”

Tessa and Jem nodded, still worried. Magnus raised his eyebrows and he was waited for Kit to finish his explanation. Ty was looking at Kit and was also waiting for answers. Kit finally found some strength and began to explain:

-“since that day on the Imperishable Fields, whenever I’m scared or feeling overwhelmed -he glanced at Ty – I can do things I can’t explain”

-“I’m aware of it, yes” Magnus said. “Where do your powers come from?”

-“I don’t know how but I know why. It comes from my lineage.”

Kit then explained how he managed to make disappear the steeds during the battle and create a portal in Alec and Magnus’s loft.

-“I think my powers are directly tied to my emotions” added Kit.

He glanced at Ty once again and turned toward Jem:

-“Jem, can you tell them the whole story? I think you know the details better than I do even if it’s about my own family.”

-“of course” Jem replied. Then he told the storied of the Lost Herondale and the First Heir. Tessa helped him sometimes while Ty and Magnus listened carefully. Magnus was really focused but Ty didn’t show any emotions. Finally, when Jem finished the story, Magnus raised his eyebrows once again and said:

-“now I get it. Kit, you really have to learn how to control your powers. Or restrict them, at least.”

Jem and Tessa agreed.

-“Magnus and Ty, you need to understand this must be a secret. You can’t tell Alec or Julian because it could be dangerous for Kit” said Jem. Magnus was surprised but he nodded slightly:

-“it’s gonna be hard to hide this from Alec but I understand and I’ll keep your secret.”

-“thank you Magnus. I know it’s a lot to ask but Kit’s safety is our priority. We’ll be there, with Tessa, if you need to talk about it” Jem added.

-“thank you” Magnus replied. He turned to Kit and added:

-“I’ll help you handling fear since it’s triggering your powers.” Kit looked down and silently nodded. Magnus came closer and held his chin up:

-“don’t be ashamed of who you are or where you come from. It’s a part of you”

-“I’m not ashamed” Kit answered, his voice shaking. “I just feel weak not to be able to control it. That’s all.”

-“I understand but you’re not alone anymore. I’ll help you. We all are going to help you, each in our own way.”

Magnus smiled at Kit who looked back, then looked at Tessa and Jem and, finally, at Ty, who was still quiet.

-“ thank you Magnus” Kit said, softly. 

Jem came near him too and held his shoulder and Kit hugged him briefly.

-“thank you” Kit said, again.

-“then, it’s settled. I’m going back to my husband now, the bed is getting cold.”

Jem and Tessa smiled, and Kit blushed. Ty didn't show any emotion.

-“good night” Magnus said before leaving. Tessa and Jem said good night too then left. Kit closed the door and turned around to look at Ty. Kit felt a spark of pain in his heart because, Ty seemed stunned. He walked toward him and sat beside him on the bed. Kit saw that he was shivering.

-“I tried to tell you my secret several times but I couldn’t find the words. I managed to create the Portal only because I was terribly upset about leaving you. It was just after our time together in the Scholomance. I’m sorry.”

-“I understand now why your reacted the way you did before” Ty replied. He turned to face Kit. “I’m not mad at you. I listened carefully to Magnus and I want you to know that I’ll help you too, but differently. And I’ll try to find answers about your lineage. Maybe it can explain your powers.”

Ty was still shivering so Kit grabbed him by the shoulders to calm him down. Finally, after a few minutes, he began to relax. Kit wanted to take care of Ty and Ty was letting him. Kit was relieved. He took Ty’s hands in his and leaned his head against Ty’s.

-“thank you. You can’t imagine how you wanting to help me makes me feel. It was a curse for me to hide this part of me from you.”

Ty pulled back and put his hand on Kit’s cheek and kissed him softly. It was a simple, soft, rapid kiss but that’s what the both of them needed at the time. Ty stopped the kiss and leaned back his head against Kit’s. They stayed together a long time, without talking, their hands entangled. They finally got back to bed, and Kit fell asleep in Ty’s arms, happy and, for the first time in months, feeling totally safe.

The next morning, Alec and Julian seemed very stressed about the meeting. Everybody else seemed tensed as well. The light mood from the previous day had disappeared. Kit went to the training room, first thing in the morning, while Ty went to the library. Kit knew he wanted to begin his researches on the fey people. Kit had slept well and had woken up before Ty. He had watched him sleep, restless. He had tried to hold him, to make him safe but he didn’t know if he managed to do so. He couldn’t think about anything else than Ty. Deeply in his thoughts, he didn’t see Jace coming in and watching him, arms crossed with a smirk on his face, analyzing all Kit’s movements. Finally, Kit noticed him because Jace had come closer.

-“always stay focus on your fight. If you mind goes flying and you think about something else, you won’t win. And when you fight demons, you can’t lose. Never forget that. Just by watching you, I knew you were thinking about something – or someone- else…” Jace was talking nicely but he was serious.

-“mmmmh” Kit answered. He loathed being caught in the act.

-“do you want to train with me?” asked Kit, after a few seconds. He didn’t want the conversation to come back to Ty or to what had happened the previous day.

-“okay, but focus!” Jace said. He was smiling.

-“you’ll beat me eventually” answered Kit.

-“yes, because I’m stronger, older and more trained. But that’s how you get better. Training with stronger people. At least, you’re already aware of your weaknesses. You can learn to fix them in order to be a better fighter.”

-“if only you knew” Kit said with a cryptic voice.

Jace raised his eyebrows but didn’t replied. _Well done_ Kit said to himself. _Smooth and discreet. Who was he kidding?_

They trained for a long time. At the beginning, Kit was intimidated by Jace’s aura and was holding back. However, he gradually found some confidence and the fight began more and more interesting. Jace, him, wasn’t holding back and was very serious about the fight. Kit did better than he hoped and when they finished their training, it was lunchtime. Kit was very proud of himself. He had managed to forget all about his problems. He had focused on the fight and Jace was right, he fought better by doing so. He had never fought this well. Jace seemed rather proud too, which made Kit smile because he was aware of Jace alleged toughness.

When Kit got back to his room to clean, he found Ty, on the floor, with a dozen books all around him. He was deeply in his thoughts and had his headphones on. Kit didn’t want to surprise him so he tried not to make to much noise. He kneeled beside him and looked at him. After a moment, Ty finally saw him, put his headphones around his neck and smiled at him. Kit kissed him on the cheek.

-“finding all your answers love? “Kit said, whispering in his ear. “You’re beautiful when you’re focused. No, wait.. you’re beautiful all the time.”

Ty smiled shyly and replied:

-“you’re beautiful too, way more than you think.” Kit looked at him, puzzled, but didn’t say anything in return. He was still looking at Ty.

-“I didn’t find anything yet” Ty said, sadly.

Kit hugged him and tried to comfort him. He needed comfort too but he was finding his happiness in Ty’s arms. They finally both relaxed – Kit understood at that moment that he could calm Ty down – and after a while, Kit pulled back to go take a shower, after kissing Ty one last time. He hoped for a second that Ty would join him but after the previous day, he held back that thought.

The shower made him feel good. He stayed under water for a very long time, he managed to let go all the stress and all the overwhelming feelings about his lineage. He let his mind go. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and his heart skipped a beat. Ty was coming toward him, dressed and was joining him in the shower.

-“I was wondering if you had drowned” Ty said, with a little smile on his face.” You’ve been in the shower for a hour now. I wanted to know if you were alright”

Kit was stunned. Ty had never looked so beautiful. Droplets of water were flowing from Ty’s hair and his wet clothes were stinking to his skin. Kit felt his heart beat faster. He didn’t say anything. Ty didn’t seem to mind being wet like this. They were now very close to each other.

-“you came over here just to check on me? With your clothes on?” Kit asked. He kept looking at Ty.

-“it’s just a detail, Christopher”

That’s all Kit needed. He leaned toward Ty and kissed him wildly. Ty answered to the kiss and soon, they were making out passionately. Their kisses were desperate, and the hot water ignited their embrace. Kit felt Ty’s desire against him, and his body reacted in return. Kit pulled Ty’s sweat out and his hands traveled down Ty’s torso while he was still kissing him. Kit’s hands then reached Ty’s belt and he stopped. He pulled out from the kiss and looked at Ty. They both understood his hesitation. Finally, Ty put his hands on Kit’s and said:

-“when I told you I would help you, I was talking about your physical emotions. And by that, I mean, what you can feel _physically_ when we’re together, as we are right now. It obviously can be a trigger for you, so I want to help you that way. “

Ty didn’t leave Kit’s gaze. He seemed tense. After a moment, he added:

-“do you know why your powers never appeared before when we were together?”

-“I’ve been asking myself this question but I don’t have any answer” answer Kit.

-“I thought about it too and I think I know the answer now. It’s because you’ve never learn to receive love. You are not used to being well taken care of, steadily. Nobody never put you first… but I’m telling you, it’s gonna change. Now, I’m here and I want to make you a priority. My priority.”

Kit was puzzled by how insightful Ty was and how quickly he understood his deepest feelings. Kit didn’t say anything, but he was still looking at Ty, distraught. Finally, Ty grabbed him by the chin and kissed him softly. Kit’s hands were still on Ty’s belt. Ty lowered his own hands, shivering a little, and helped Kit undo the buttons of his jean. Kit took Ty’s hands and placed them on his heart. He then took Ty in his arms and waited for him to calm down.

-“do you want to get out of the shower?” Kit asked

-“no, I don’t mind. And we’re already wet so…” Ty was now smiling lightly.

Kit kissed him and Ty softly responded. Ty took the lead once again and pulled his jean and his boxer off. Both were naked now. Their embrace became more and more passionate. Kit got lost in their kisses. He grabbed Ty by the shoulders and pinned him slowly against the wall. Ty had put his head in Kit’s neck and Kit was stroking his hair while kissing him on the shoulder, on the back and on the neck. Ty was shuddering in his arms. Kit took his head in his hands:

-“Tiberius, are you okay?”

Ty nodded and Kit was turned upside down. They resumed kissing and Kit began stroking Ty’s body once again. He finally lowered his hands toward Ty’s pelvis. He could still feel Ty’s desire. He looked at him and Ty nodded again. He then began stroking him lightly, slowly, as softly as possible. He heard Ty’s moans becoming louder and louder and it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. When Ty was close, he put his arms around Kit’s neck and hugged him tightly. He kissed Kit while pushed over the edge. They waited for their heartbeats to get back to normal and stayed entangled, cleaning and kissing each other.

Suddenly, Kit felt a movement in the air and looked up. He saw a blue light spreading all around them. Ty saw it too and looked at Kit.

-“it’s better than smashing windows” Ty said, with a smile.

He hugged Kit a little tighter. Kit felt the blue light on his skin, but he knew now that it was something good. He closed his eyes and they stayed together in each other’s arms, out of the world and out of time.


	13. Engagement

For the next months and years, Kit and Ty tried to see each other as often as possible. Their proximity when they were together helped Kit a lot, so did the training with Magnus, Tessa and Jem. The four of them were helping Kit each in their own way but at least, Ty was making him feel good too. At the beginning, Kit’s powers continued to show during their intercourses and the blue light kept coming regularly. Kit and Ty got used to it during their frolics. Ty was getting more and more comfortable with his body and their intimacy. Kit read books about sexuality and autistic people in order to understand as much what Ty may be feeling as possible. Kit wanted their relationship to be honest, transparent and straightforward so they talked a lot about their sexuality. Kit knew it was a difficult matter to discuss for Ty but the first time they talked about it; it went on pretty well. At the time, Kit had never felt so close to Ty and it was a major turning point in their relationship. They based it on respect, trust and communication.

For their one-year anniversary, Ty surprised Kit in Devon. He had rent a room in a B&B near the house. When Ty showed up at the door, Kit couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t forgotten their anniversary either but he was surprised and touched by Ty’s action. Ty kissed him and whispered:

-happy anniversary Christopher.

Kit blushed and leaned on Ty to kiss him. Their kiss deepened and lasted a few minutes. Then Ty helped Kit pack. Jem and Tessa were looking at them, smiling, because they knew about Ty’s surprise and they were happy for the both of us. One time, when he was in Devon, Ty had asked Tessa’s number because he had literally hundreds of questions about Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and she agreed to give him because it made her laugh.

Ty’s surprise reflected his evolution. He probably wouldn’t had acted that way a few months back. His personality was evolving with their relationship and they were both happy about it.

When they arrived at the B&B, they unpacked a little bit, kissed for a long time and then took off to have a pic-nic in a field. Ty was literally shining. They spent their afternoon watching cows. Kit’s head was leaning on Ty’s thighs and they talked openly about their feelings, their relationship and Kit’s powers. Ty was still looking for answers.

When they came back in the room, Ty came close to Kit and kissed him. Their kiss became more and more passionate and after a while, Ty took Kit’s hand and lead him into the shower. They both loved making out in the water and please each other under the hot water. They took their clothes off and Ty grabbed Kit by the shoulders and pinned him slowly against the wall, while kissing him.

-“Christopher, I’m going to make you feel good…. If you feel your powers coming, think about me, think about us… it will help you control them” Ty whispered. Ty got used to saying these words every time they were intimate with each other and Kit was sure it was working and helping him.

Kit didn’t say anything, as usual, but he stared at Ty, slightly nodded and smiled. Their mouths collided again, and the kiss once again deepened. They were both out of breath and soon, Ty began stroking Kit’s body and playing with Kit’s weakest spots.

-“tell me how it feels when I’m touching you here… and here… and here” Ty said while stroking his shoulders, his torso, his neck. He played with Kit’s neck a lot because he knew it was an erogenous zone. Ty asked him these questions every time they were making love. It was now a kind of rite between them they were both looking into each time.

Kit was moaning because Ty was sucking his neck and soon, a mark appeared. Kit found the vision of Ty making him a hickey really funny and offset because it was the first time Ty acted that way since they were together. Kit felt his body reacted and Ty’s actions were enough to push him off the edge. Today, more than any other day since they were together, he could feel a change in Ty’s behavior. Kit was reacting at every stroke and was shivering under Ty’s touch. Ty was now stroking his arms, where the skin was very thin. Ty trailed his hands down Kit’s chest and torso to reach his belly. He was taking his time and their desire increased tenfold. Ty kissed Kit’s body parts after stroking them. Ty then stroked Kit’s legs and grazed his sex. Kit sighed. Finally, Ty’s fingers wrapped around his erection and began stroking him, slowly, softly. They kissed as it was the last thing they’d do on earth. After a long kiss, Ty kneeled down in front of Kit and kept stroking him. He was still looking at Kit, who had his eyes closed, and his head thrown back.

-“Christopher, look at me”

Kit sighed lightly and opened his eyes. He looked down and watched Ty take him in his mouth. Ty slowly bobbed up and down Kit’s shaft. He was always very careful about what he was doing so he was taking his time to give Kit as much pleasure as possible. Kit had closed his eyes once again and had let his emotions lead the way. Kit felt something coming from his very core once he was feeling close. He grabbed Ty by the shoulder, softly, and Ty understood. Kit looked at Ty straight in the eye while pushed over the edge and he felt Ty shivering under his touch. He had managed to control his powers for the first time because there was no blue light. Because of Ty. Ty got up and hugged Kit, who deepened the embrace. Kit saw a slight burn on Ty’s shoulder, where he had grabbed him. Kit felt his stomach do a slow flip. Ty didn’t seem to care.

-“I didn’t hurt you?” Kit asked, after his heartbeat came back to normal. He was looking at Ty’s burn.

-“no, it’s like having a rune” Ty answered.

-“I hope it won’t cause you any problem. It’s the first time it happens.” Kit stroked the burn and held his breath. He hugged Ty again.

-“I’ll do some research about it as well.”

-“You didn’t miss the blue light this time?” whispered Kit

-“I did. I was used to it and I’ve always loved it because it was coming from you. However, this burn means you’re beginning to control your powers so, overall, it’s kind of a good thing.”

Kit looked at him and smiled tenderly.

-“you’ve already done so much for me. You helped me control my powers… we definitely need to do _that_ again… and again… and again “Kit said, with a smirk.

Ty smiled back and they hugged once again. They stayed entangled for a very long time, under the hot water, feeling even closer than before. They cleaned each other, and they kissed again, and, at the end, the shower lasted more necessary. They finally came out the shower and spent their evening celebrating their anniversary by eating a huge chocolate cake. They went to bed, made love and fell asleep as happy and in love as ever. 

***

Kit was more and more in control of his powers but only when he was with Ty. Magus was working with him every week, but he usually used fear to trigger him and this was blocking Kit. They were both aware of that. During their “special sessions”, as Kit was calling them, Kit managed to make appear or disappear several things, but Magnus didn’t care about that. He was taking this training seriously. Sometimes Kit thought he was finally able to control his powers and some other times; he was overwhelmed by his emotions and that’s when his powers were the worst. But Kit never gave up. He knew a war was coming and that he _had_ to get together with his emotions in order to win and stay alive. For him and for Ty.

He had less trouble with Jem and Tessa even if they were not going soft on him either. They were working on surprise and Kit felt all their efforts would be paying off one day.

His relationship with Mina was giving him all the joy in the word. He watched his little sister grow old and he was doing all he could to protect her. They played together every day. Spending time with her was giving Kit strength, as they were supposed to live and evolve together. Sometimes, when they were together, his powers would appear but always in a good way. The first time it happened, he had been scared and talked about it with Jem and Tessa immediately. He didn’t want to hurt Mina. They had reassured him by telling him his love for Mina would always protect her from his powers. Kit wasn’t totally convinced and from that day he tried to be as careful as possible around Mina.

Soon, Ty would finish his training at the Scholomance, and, for the first time, they talked about the possibility to live together. They were nearly eighteen and they didn’t want to lose anytime. When they met in Devon to celebrate their anniversary, Kit and Ty discussed about the possibility to take a trip around the world together for a few weeks. Ty had learned a lot of about Shadowhunters’ cultures and traditions all around the world, as well as myths and urban legends. Ty wanted to visit these places with Kit before the war. They didn’t want to go for too long because of Kit’s training with Magnus, Tessa and Jem.

Julian agreed to let Ty go and so did Jem and Tessa. The three of them warned them about dangers they could face during their trip, and Kit and Ty spent several weeks planning their adventure. With Ty’s help, Kit was now able to open Portals, even if he didn’t know why. In order to do that, Ty had told him to remember the pain he felt the first time they separated and to use it for it to become a strength.

They planned to visit Peru, China and Scotland because they were the most mysterious and hunted countries in the world. Their trip went well, they visited different Institutes and dozens of shadow markets. Kit was overjoyed. They felt something had changed in the relations between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, because of Alec’s tolerant and open-minded policy.

In Scotland, they settled in a hunted castle in the Highlands. Ty couldn’t had been happier while Kit was a little uneasy. He saw a few ghosts floating and went talking to them. The ghosts agreed not to hurt them, and Kit seemed to feel a little better.

One evening, a few days after their arrival, Ty started a fire in the chimney and came back to snuggle against Kit on the couch. Kit saw him shiver and put his arm around Ty to warm him up and make him feel safe. They were staring at the fire and neither of them needed to talk. They were alone, far away from the world, in a castle in the middle of the Highlands. They could had stayed in this room forever.

Kit turned slightly toward Ty and whispered in his ear:

-“you’re beautiful when you’re looking at the fire. The light is reflecting in your eyes and they look like hardened steel. You’re gorgeous.”

Ty smiled and rested his head in Kit’s neck.

-“I could watch you watch a fire all my life. I… I…”

Kit struggled to find his words. He pulled back from their embrace and kneeled in front of Ty. He took his hands and glanced at him, tenderly. He could see Ty’s surprise in his eyes.

-“you gave me so much since these last few years. Because of you, I feel like a better person, more open, happier. You made me a better fighter and a better Shadowhunter. You helped me with my powers, even if there’s still work to do. You’ve always been there for me and you accepted me in your life for who I am. Because of you, I feel wholesome. You’re the yin to my yang, the Sherlock to my Watson and I want to feel that way for the rest of my life.”

He was still looking at Ty, who was clearly touched by the speech. Kit reached for his pocket and pulled out a little iron ring. He had bought it a few days earlier in the Edinburg’s shadow market while Ty wasn’t looking. He held it to Ty.

-“Tiberius Blackthorn, will you marry me and bind your life with mine? I know we’re still young, but you made me be the man I am today, and I know I went to spend my life with you.”

Kit breathed and added:

-“I don’t know the future, that’s why I don’t want to waste any time”

Kit looked at Ty, who didn’t answer right away. They were looking at each other and they were just hearing the fire across the room. Time and space seemed to have stopped. After a moment, Ty came back to life and nodded lightly, tears shedding down his face. Kit stroked Ty’s cheeks to dry his tears out and kissed him slowly. He was moved too, and he managed to hug Ty tightly. They stayed entangled for a very long time. Finally, Kit pulled back and put the ring on Ty’s finger. His heart was filled with joy and it took him some time to calm down.

-“You know Shadowhunters don’t buy rings, do you?” Ty asked, smiling and showing his finger.

-“I know but it’s the mundane in me who’s acting” answered Kit. “I know this ring isn’t a part of traditional Shadowhunters’ wedding, don’t worry, but it’s my way of saying I love you and you can take it as a symbol of our love.”

-“are you sure we can marry at all?”

-“yes, I asked Alec. He said to me times were changing and that nothing could get our way.”

Kit was now grinning. He added:

-“anyway, you said yes so nobody could stop me from marrying you now”

Ty was looking at Kit and was stroking his ring at the same time. They were both filled with happiness. Ty leaned toward Kit and kissed him, while whispering:

-“we’ll plan the wedding whenever you want. Magnus, Emma and Dru will be so happy to help us, you’ll see…”

  
They both laughed and spent the rest of the night in each other arms, in front of a fire, engaged and happy.


	14. A new life together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, this is it..
> 
> the end of my story  
> thank you for giving me your time and sticking with me through these chapters
> 
> sending love and happiness to all of you.  
> Stay safe <3

The end of their trip went well for the newly engaged. They visited hunted castles and enjoyed every landscape they saw. When they came back to L.A, all the Blackthorn family was there to welcome them. Dru was the first to notice the ring. When Kit and Ty told them about the engagement, they received a group hug from the entire family. Everybody wished them all the happiness in the word. Kit and Ty explained they were engaged and had promised to stay with each other all their lives but hadn’t set the wedding date yet because they wanted to take their time. Since his proposal, Kit was the happiest man on hearth, and he was feeling like walking on air.

Before taking their trip around the world, they had decided to go living in Chicago to work at the Institute, where two places were actually available. Kit was set to work on relations between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, in collaboration with Alec and be responsible of all the shadow markets of the Chicago territory and Ty was set to update books about the Shadowhunters’ history of Chicago and Great Lakes’ areas and be responsible of all the management and the paperwork of the Chicago Institute. They heard of the jobs because of Jace who was acquainted with the Head of the Chicago Institute. Jace then talked to Kit and Ty about the opportunity.

Alec gave Ty and Kit an interview to see if they could manage the job, both physically and mentally. After meeting them, he validated their nominations. Kit soon reached the Chicago’s Downworlders representatives because he wanted to already by in touch with them by the time they would arrive in Chicago. Kit could not wait to get there with Ty and start a new life with him. Ty had seemed a little sad about leaving L.A and Kit had asked him if he was sure about going away from his family. Ty answered him his home was where Kit was now and that they would start their own family, together. Kit had been touched by these words to his very core.

Kit talked to Magnus, Jem and Tessa about his training and his powers. He seemed ready to be a full-time Shadowhunter and embrace his destiny. He knew he was surrounded by people who loved and supported, and it helped him a great deal. He also knew his position at the Chicago Institute was not in the line of fire and he took the job because he didn’t want to draw too much attention. He was still in danger. So, the four of them decided to go on with the trainings.

Upon their arrival in Chicago, they soon were swamped by their jobs. Kit could see how much work was yet to be done and Ty seemed pleased with his share of work. They lived in a little flat, near the Institute. They didn’t want to live inside the Institute, mostly because of Irene. Kit was working with Jace and Alec almost every day and was taking his job very seriously. In the past few years, he became quite fond of Jace and he was trying his best to live up to their name. Jace saw Kit as his little brother and had decided to teach him everything he knew. They saw each other frequently and trained together as often as possible. Their bond became very strong.

Alec seemed to like Kit too even if being still a little coy about his feelings. He was still very caring about him though and he tried to give Kit tips about bonding with Downworlders. Kit tried to be as open-minded as possible and listened to Alec very carefully. Kit found out about his diplomatic side and he shared Alec’s vision of the Downworld. Kit didn’t grow up like all the other Shadowhunters, so he based his trust on actions rather than traditions and prejudices. He gave people chances and trusted his gut. Jem was very proud of him and Tessa was filled with pride and love for him. Kit knew he had people who were there for him, but he also knew that he couldn’t had done anything without Ty’s presence beside him. His unfailing support and love overcame everything.

The both of them often visited their family in Devon and L.A and also regularly went to New York. However, they had decided to celebrate their wedding in Chicago. Even if they both grew up in L.A, Chicago was their home now and they wished to stay there as long as possible. They got used to the City more rapidly than they had imagined. They managed to plan the ceremony, near Lake Michigan. Ty had read all the books about this lake which made Kit laugh.

-“are there some big fishes in this lake?” Kit asked one day, while stroking Ty’s hair.

Ty was still reading his book and didn’t look up. He shook his head.

-“good to know” Kit added, lightly.

He started stroking Ty’s neck. Ty tried to fight back but gave in under Kit’s kisses. They never spoke about Lake Michigan’s possible creatures ever again.

Magnus had planned everything and was taking his job very seriously. One day, Ty had told Kit he was afraid of having too much glitter on the location and that he wanted something simple. Kit had reassured him and, even if he trusted Magnus, he texted him that day, just to be sure. Magnus’ answer didn’t comfort him: _Kit, there’s NEVER too much glitter._ Kit didn’t answer anything.

They were right about Emma and Dru, who were pleased to help as much as possible. They helped the boys picking their costumes. The gold would be a perfect match for Kit’s hair and Ty’s eyes. To Kit’s surprise, Clary was very eager to help too. Jace was not.

Kit had asked Jem to be his _suggenes_ after asking Alec’s approval. Alec had told him it was possible because of Jem’s past as both a Shadowhunter and a Silent Brother. All Kit needed was Jem’s approval too. When Kit asked him, Jem had been touched. To Kit, it was the obvious choice because Jem had always been there for him when he needed it and his presence had helped Kit grow and become a better man. Jem accepted and took his son in his arms while telling how proud of him he was. Kit knew he had made the right choice.

Ty asked Julian – it was the obvious choice for him too – and Julian joyfully agreed to it. He took his brother in his arms and hugged him, not to tight:

-“I could not be happier for you both. I know he makes you as happy as you deserve and that he’s the right person for you. You’re meant to be together and I wish you a wonderful life ahead.”

Ty let his tear shedding and hugged his brother tighter. Julian hugged him back and whispered:

-“I’ll always be there for you, little brother”

Ty nodded, pulled away for the hug and left with a little smile on his face.

Kit and Ty knew the process of a Shadowhunters’ wedding. The only thing Kit was scared about was drawing the wedding runes on Ty’s skin. Kit had never drawn a rune on Ty, and he needed Ty’s help to go through with it.

The Blackthorn and Carstairs families arrived the day before the wedding. They all settled in the Institute. They shared a huge meal together and the mood was joyful. Kit was filled with happiness and Ty, who was still coy about public affection, managed to hold Kit’s hand all evening.

To Kit despair, Julian insisted the two of them would not sleeping in the same bed the night before the wedding. This old-fashioned tradition made the entire Blackthorn family and Tessa and Jem laugh. Kit kissed Ty rapidly on the lips and went to sleep on the other side of the Institute. He didn’t try to join Ty in his room during the night because he was pretty sure Julian would guard the door. It made him smile. He lied on the bed, which seemed uncomfortable, narrow and empty without Ty. He thought about all the time he spent with Ty and all they experienced together during those years. He remembered how beautiful he though Ty was when they first met. It seemed like yesterday. He eventually fell asleep, happy and smiling about Ty and his love for him.

In the morning, Julian and Jem were alert. They wanted everything to be perfect. Tessa helped Kit dress. They were both moved and Kit took her in his arms while thanking her for everything and for taking him under her wings and into her family. She answered:

-“we’re the lucky ones. You’re a gift from the angels. Jem and I are very proud to call us our son.”

Kit hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. Tessa kissed him on the forehead and left.

On the other side of the Institute, Julian was helping Ty as well. Beside Kit, he wasn’t comfortable with anybody else. Julian was very proud of his brother and Ty could see it written all over his face.

-“I can’t believe you’re marrying before me” Julian said.

-“Kit is more undertaking than you, obviously. Maybe Emma will propose to you. She’s able to” Ty answered.

-“she sure is”

Julian took his brother’s hands in his and tightened them before leaving.

Magnus had come early to finish preparations. He had secured and glamoured the location. The weather was perfect, it was sunny, with little clouds and a light wind. The clouds reflected on the lake, which brightly shinned. Magnus had opened a portal in order for Alec and the kids to join him. The guests kept coming and soon, everybody was waiting for the grooms. Jem and Julian went to the rooms to pick Kit and Ty, who were waiting on each side of the Institute. They had agreed not to see each other before the ceremony. Kit came outside the room and joined Jem. He couldn’t wait to see Ty. He waited a few minutes. When he saw him, beside Julian, his heart skipped a beat and he forced himself to breathe again. Ty looked like an angel, coming right from heaven. Ty and Julian came near Kit and Jem and Kit wasn’t able to leave Ty’s gaze. Ty looked at Julian, then Kit. Kit came closer and took Ty’s hands in his. He kissed them softly. He leaned on him and kissed him slowly on the lips. He whispered in his ear:

-“you’re beautiful in gold… you look like an angel. My angel”

Ty sighed and leaned against Kit. He answered:

-“you’re dashing yourself. You seem to be on fire. The costume matches your eyes and your hair perfectly.”

Kit felt Ty grinning against him, and it made him smile too. They stayed entangled for a moment, their hearts beating like one. They pulled back from the embrace and the four of them made their way toward the location. Julian and Jem were very proud. When they arrived on the site, Kit and Ty both stopped, startled. Magnus had created a huge holographic library so they would exchange vows surrounded by millions of books. The bookshelves seemed to go up infinitely and reached the sky.

Finally, Kit and Ty heard applause from their guests. Kit glanced at Ty; whose eyes were bright. Julian and Jem let the future groom go and Kit took Ty by the arm and they began walking down the aisle together. They moved toward Alec, who was waiting for them. Kit felt Ty’s nervousness and he took his hand and hold it thigh to calm him down and make sure he knew Kit would always be there for him.

They got up, on a little stage and stood in front of each other, Jem behind Kit and Julian behind Ty. Alec seemed to be honored to officiate the wedding. He glanced at Magnus who gave him his brightest smile. Kit was staring at Ty with stars in his eyes. He’d never found him so beautiful. He winked at him and Ty gave him a shy smile.

Alec began speaking:

-“we are gathered here to celebrate the love between Christopher Jonathan Herondale and Tiberius Nero Blackthorn. It’s an honor for me to be here among you. I have witnessed the love Kit and Ty feel for each other and it’s obvious they are meant to be together. They’re surrounded by their families and friends and by James Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn, their _suggenes._

Alec then read the Codex about the wedding bond between Shadowhunters.

-“now, we’ll witness the consents. You’ll say the bond one after the other and you’ll mark each other with the wedding rune.”

Kit nodded and Ty shook his head slowly. Alec looked at Ty.

-“Tiberius Nero Blackthorn, do you take Christopher Jonathan Herondale to be your faithful husband, to share your life with him, to love and respect him and to make one with him?”

-“I do” Ty answered. He eyes shined with tears, but he maintained a straight face.

-“then, you can mark Kit and say your vows if you want.”

Ty turned around to face Julian, who smiled at him and gave him his stele. Ty took it and took a few steps toward Kit. He took his hands in his and began talking:

-“in all my life, I’ve never met anyone like you. You accepted me for who I am, you gave me your love and your strength and I’m giving you mine in return. You agreed for me to be by your side, always, and I’m agreeing today to share my entire life with you. I swear it, by the Angel. With this wedding rune, I promise to respect you, to be true and faithful to you and I bond my life to yours, now and forever.”

Kit was breathless. He’d never heard Ty talk this way. He was startled, not because he didn’t believe Ty but because he didn’t think Ty could share his deepest thoughts like that. He felt truly blessed by Ty’s words and smiled at him. Ty smiled back, took his hand and, with a certainty, he drew the wedding rune on Kit’s wrist. The both of them felt a deep warmth on their skin and Ty, when finished, kept his hands on Kit’s arm.

Alec then turned to Kit.

-“Christopher Jonathan Herondale, do you take Tiberius Nero Blackthorn to be your faithful husband, to share your life with him, to love and respect him and to make one with him?”

-“I do” Kit said, vividly. Ty held his hands tighter and smiled.

-“ then, you can mark Ty and say you vows in return if you want.”

Kit turned to Jem, who smiled and whispered:

-“I’m proud of you my son.”

Kit felt overjoyed and nodded at Jem, smiling. Jem gave him his stele, Kit took it and turned around to face Ty again. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds. He couldn’t. He was looking at Ty, the love of his life. And he was speechless. Finally, he came back to life and began speaking:

-“Ty, you’re the first person who made me want to settle somewhere. You welcomed me in your family, like one of your own, you gave me space and time to find out who I truly am, without pression nor judgment. You taught me I could belong somewhere, you accepted me for who I am too, without any questions, just by being there, by my side. I’m more wholesome since I’ve met you, you taught me how to love and respect myself as well as to love and respect others. You’ve changed my life for the better and forever. I promise to be faithful to you too, to love and respect you until the Angel do us part.”

Even if they were together for a few years now, Kit had never drawn a rune on Ty. He never dared. So, the wedding rune was even more symbolic for Kit. He took Ty’s hand in his, turned it around and, after glancing briefly at Ty, who lightly nodded, he drew the wedding rune, slowly. He wanted to take his time and enjoy every minute of it. When he finished, he felt his soul connected to Ty’s. They didn’t move but their gazes were locked to the other’s.

Alec spoke again:

-“you are now married and one. The end of the ceremony will be for you to draw the wedding rune on your hearts. You’re now no bound to each other.”

Kit came close to Ty, stroked his lips with his thumb and kissed him softly. For a few minutes, they were alone in the world. They didn’t hear Alec’s congratulations, Jem’s, and Julian’s, nor theirs guests’ applause. Their bodies seemed to have merged and they both felt it inside themselves. When they pulled back from the kiss, they blushed. The guests were still applauding. Alec shook Kit’s hand and held Ty’s shoulder. He smiled at them, with all his fondness. Jem took Kit in his arms and Julian kissed Ty on the forehead. They were very proud of the grooms. Kit and Ty finally managed to break through the embraces and held hands while moving toward their guests.

The party was taken place near the lake. Magnus had organized the buffet, and everybody was pleased by the variety of dishes in front of them. kit and Ty were staying close together. Kit was talking with Simon and Izzy when he looked over the lake and saw Livvy floating in the air. She was smiling. Kit whispered in Ty’s ear about it. Ty then looked at Livvy who looked back while smiling. She nodded and Ty seemed to be filled with joy. He was feeling all of Livvy’s love for him, for them and he felt whole for the first time in his life. Ty turned toward Kit and kissed him on the cheek.

-“your sister is here. She’s celebrating our love with us” Ty whispered.

-“you mean your sister” Kit replied.

-“no, no, you heard me. She’s now your sister too.”

Kit was touched and he kissed Ty with all his love. Ty’s family was now his family. The both of them turned to face Livvy who waved at them. She smiled and, finally, she disappeared.

The party lasted all day and night. Children were dancing and adults were laughing. Kit and Ty’s love was celebrated and shared by all the guests. During the night, Magnus came to talk to Kit and took him away from Ty.

-“Is the surprise still on?” asked Magnus

-“yes, of course” Kit replied. “I’ll bring Ty’s headphones. Give me five minutes”

Kit began walking toward the Institute. He stopped and turned around:

-“thank you for everything you did for us, Magnus. And thank you for restraining yourself on glitter. It means a lot to us. Ty is very happy; the library is unbelievable. It was an awesome gift.”

-“you welcome. You both deserve this amount of love. It was hard not to put glitter everywhere; you can ask Alexander” Magnus replied. “I’ll wait for you to come back before landing the surprise.”

Kit went back to the Institute and took Ty’s headphones in the room where he had put his suit on. He went back a few minutes later and send the signal to Magnus, who left. Kit came close to Ty, put his arms around his waist from behind and whispered:

-“I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and trust me.”

He kissed him on the cheek. Ty looked at him without understanding.

-“Okay. I trust you. What do I have to do?”

-“Just close your eyes.”

Ty closed his eyes indeed and Kit put his headphones on his ears. He waited for a minute then he asked Ty to open his eyes and look at the Lake. A huge firework began soon after. Kit wanted to surprise Ty and he wanted him to have his headphones in order to avoid the noise and, therefore, be able to enjoy the show. Kit knew Ty had read book about fireworks, but he also knew he’d never saw one, so he wanted him to see one, as a wedding present. Kit took Ty’s hand in his and they looked at the colors spreading in the sky, together. They were surrounded by their loved ones but at that moment, they felt alone in the word. It lasted for an hour. Near the end of the show, Kit looked at Ty, colors reflected on his face, his attention draw by the show and he knew they would stay happy as long as they will stay together. When the show ended, Ty put his headphones around his neck, pulled Kit toward him and kissed him.

-“Thank you for this wonderful gift. You never ceased to amaze me, Christopher.”

They kissed again and went toward their guests once again, who all seemed stunned by the fireworks.

The party lasted all night and part of the next day too. In the afternoon, Magnus made all the decorations disappeared, while the final guests were leaving. Only the Blackthorns and Tessa and Jem were still there. They had planned to stay for a while to take a trip across the Great Lakes area.

When Kit and Ty found themselves alone for the first time, they took their clothes off, headed toward the shower and made love passionately, as an emergency to be with the other and to love each other. They dried off and suddenly, Ty took Kit’s hand to lead him to the bed. He was smiling. He took his stele out of the drawer. Kit began laughing:

-“do we have to be naked to do this?”

-“No, but I can’t wait anymore.”

Ty leaned against Kit and kissed his heart. Then he drew the wedding rune. Kit felt his skin flare up under Ty’s touch and he kissed him with all the passion he could find in his body. It took them a while to stop. Finally, Kit pulled back, he took his stele too and drew the wedding rune on Ty’s heart in return. Ty moaned under the touch. Kit took his time; he wanted this moment to last forever. He felt Ty’s body reacting. When he finished, they both felt intense warmth inside their hearts, and they were now looking each other in the eye. They were one and they _saw_ the other, like a mirror. They kissed and kissed and _kissed_ then they lied in the bed, happy and at peace. They stayed entangled for a very long time before Ty got up and came back with Kit’s ring. He put it on his finger.

-“do you have any idea for our honeymoon?” Ty asked.

Kit smiled.

-“yes, I think I found the perfect place.”

-“oh really? Where?”

-“Canada” Kit replied, a mysterious smile on his face.

Ty seemed surprised but before he could add anything else, Kit said:

-“the landscapes are said to be breathtaking and it’s the biggest flora and fauna in the word.”

Ty’s face brightened all of the sudden.

-“maybe Irene could come with us then”

-“if you want, yes. She’ll be able to stretch her paws and we’ll walk with her freely. The most important thing is for us to be together.”

Kit stopped talking. Even if he was still in danger, he knew he could face anything because he’d never be alone again. Because of the wedding rune, he was now forever bound to Ty and the though was giving him strength and courage to overcome any obstacle. They’ll face them together, Ty and him. Kit hugged Ty tighter and Ty leaned his head on Kit’s torso. Ty answered, as he could hear Kit’s thoughts:

-“yes, you and me, together forever”

Kit answered:

-“forever”

THE END


End file.
